Flares
by raviolissimax
Summary: Au cours de la fête organisée pour la soirée de l'Unité, Bellamy pousse Clarke à s'amuser. Le lendemain, la blonde se réveille sans aucun souvenir de la fête et surtout... dans un lit qui n'est pas le sien. AU saison 1. EN HIATUS.
1. Le Jour de l'Unité

**Coucou les gens ! **

**Je suis de retour sur ce site avec une idée de fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment déjà. C'était juste un projet au départ, mais l'inspiration m'est venue tellement vite que j'en ai finalement fait ma priorité.**

**Se passe durant la saison 1, vers l'épisode 9, donc pas d'intrigues avec le Mont Weather et tout le bazar. Du moins pas que je sache, mais qui sait où Bellamy et Clarke vont réussir à m'emmener ?**

**Je précise que je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise avec les ratings, j'ai mis T parce c'est the 100, c'est Bellamy Blake, donc...**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira et si vous avez la moindre petite critique, suggestion, commentaire, les reviews sont là pour ça. **

**Bisous et bonne lecture.**

**Disclamer: L'univers est les personnages de The 100 sont la propriété de Kass Morgan et de The CW. Rien est à moi, sauf l'histoire.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1: LE JOUR DE L'UNITE**

\- Clarke, le vaisseau Exodus arrive avec ta mère dans deux jours. Après ça, la fête sera terminée. Eclate-toi pendant qu'il est encore temps. Tu le mérites.

Clarke réfléchit à ses paroles. Depuis qu'ils avaient débarqué sur Terre, elle était toujours débordée. Tous réclamaient son aide, aussi bien sur le plan médical que pour le reste. D'un côté, ça la soulageait de voir que ses facultés pouvaient être utiles sur Terre et qu'elle pouvait aider les autres. Mais parfois, elle avait l'impression que personne ne lui demandait jamais comment elle allait elle, de ne jamais avoir le temps de souffler.

Et c'était ce que Bellamy Blake venait de l'inciter à faire. Souffler, se lâcher, être égoïste. Emmerder tous les problèmes qu'ils avaient, juste le temps d'une soirée.

Si on lui avait dit qu'elle suivrait ce genre de conseils un jour...

Elle acquiesca du regard et s'éloigna vers le reste du groupe.

\- Toi aussi, au fait, finit par dire Clarke à mi-chemin. Tu le mérites.

Elle vit un sourire étendre ses lèvres.

\- J'en profiterais quand les Natifs seront là.

Clarke sourit à nouveau. Du pur Bellamy. Elle hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers l'endroit où Monty et Jasper avaient posé le tonneau de leur fameux "Nectar de l'Unité". Plusieurs personnes se tenaient devant et remplissaient leur verre, déjà à moitié saoûls. Elle attendait patiemment son tour lorsqu'une voix l'interpella dans son dos.

\- Clarke, on peut parler ?

Finn. Encore et toujours. Clarke se retint de soupirer. Depuis l'histoire avec Raven, rien n'allait plus entre eux. Certes, ils étaient restés amis et continuaient à se parler, mais à chaque fois leurs discussions finissaient en disputes. Le camp, les Natifs, les escapades, ... Ils n'étaient d'accord sur rien. Au fond, elle savait bien que leurs disputes masquaient autre chose, mais ce soir elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.

Elle s'avança vers le tonneau une fois qu'il fut libre et y remplit son verre.

\- Pas maintenant, Finn.

Clarke sentit sa main se poser sur son épaule, l'obligeant ainsi à lui faire face.

\- Si. Maintenant.

Clarke soupira. Elle balaya rapidement la foule du regard histoire de vérifier que Raven n'était pas dans les parages. Sa relation n'était déjà pas au beau fixe avec la brune, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'elle la voit en plus s'engueuler de nouveau avec son copain.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Bellamy. Il se tenait toujours debout à la même place, une pomme à la main et les regardait. Un regard intense et impénétrable.

Elle attrapa Finn par le poignet et l'entraîna à l'écart de la foule.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Bellamy avait commencé à initier plusieurs d'entre nous aux armes pendant la journée, commença Finn.

\- Et ? s'impatienta-t-elle pour qu'il en vienne au fait.

Le problème, c'était qu'il en était déjà venu au fait.

\- _Et_... T'es d'accord avec ça ?

Clarke ne dit rien, ce qui lui donna sa réponse.

\- Clarke, on doit trouver un moyen de faire la paix avec les Natifs, lui rappela-t-il. Pas de s'entraîner à les tuer.

\- On en a déjà parlé, Finn, dit-elle d'une voix lasse. On a trouvé des armes. Il faut bien qu'on sache s'en servir si les Natifs attaquent.

\- Qui te dit qu'ils vont attaquer ?

\- Parce que tuer trois jeunes d'à peine dix-huit ans pour toi c'est pas attaquer ?

\- On a quand même capturé et torturé l'un des leurs. Il fallait bien qu'ils ripostent.

Clarke se passa une main sur le visage, excédée. Finn avait décidemment beaucoup d'estime pour un peuple qui l'avait poignardé et laissé pour mort.

\- Pourquoi tu les défends ? s'offusqua-t-elle. C'est dingue !

\- Je les défends pas. Mais je dis juste qu'il est encore temps qu'on négocie avec eux. Qu'est-ce-que tu crois qu'il se passera si les soldats de l'Arche arrivent et qu'on est pas en bons termes avec eux ? Moi je vais te le dire: ce sera la guerre. C'est ça que tu veux, Clarke ? La guerre ?

Non. Evidemment que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Dans l'immédiat, il faut qu'on sache se protéger, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. On doit faire tout ce qu'on peut pour survivre.

\- Y compris tuer ?

\- Oui. Si pour survivre il faut mettre une balle dans la tête de chacun des Natifs qui nous attaquent, alors oui Finn, y compris tuer.

Finn la regarda un moment des pieds à la tête, comme s'il ne la reconnaissait pas, puis secoua la tête.

\- Ça ne peut pas être toi qui dit ça, Clarke.

\- Tu ne me connais pas.

\- Si. Je te connais même plutôt bien, objecta-t-il avec un regard suggestif.

Clarke se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle n'aimait pas du tout le tournant que prenait la conversation.

\- Hé Clarke ! T'as fini par...

Leurs deux têtes pivotèrent en même temps sur le côté et ils virent Jasper arriver, un verre à la main. Au vue de la proximité des deux jeunes gens, ce dernier se figea.

\- J'interrompts quelquechose ?

\- Oui, souffla Finn.

\- Non, dit Clarke en même temps.

\- Je vois...

Son visage se peignit d'un sourire et Clarke se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise. Elle s'éloigna d'un pas de Finn.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jasper ?

\- Raven m'a demandé de rassembler tout le monde près de la navette. Elle dit qu'elle a une surprise.

\- Une surprise ?

\- Oui, j'en sais pas plus.

Les trois se rapprochèrent de l'endroit indiqué, où les 100 - enfin ce qu'il en restait - s'étaient déjà regroupés. Tous faisaient un brouhaha assourdissant et la blonde peina à trouver du regard Raven au milieu du vacarme. Finalement, elle la repéra au milieu de la foule, tirant un genre de long câble.

\- Puis-je vous demander un peu de silence ? demanda-t-elle ... S'il vous plaît... OH FERMEZ VOS GUEULES !

Le silence suivit l'instant d'après.

\- Merci, sourit Raven. Bon, je sais que je ne fais pas officiellement partie des 100, et que d'ici deux jours, la navette Exodus débarquera... puis le reste de l'Arche.

La vague de chuchotements et de bougonnements mécontents qui suivit stipula que peu d'entre eux étaient emballés par cette perspective. Clarke la première. Elle n'était pas du tout prête à voir débarquer sa mère sur Terre, même si elle savait qu'elle allait devoir la confronter tôt ou tard.

\- Mais ! Comme je me suis dit que c'était une de nos dernières soirées tous ensemble et que c'est la fête, autant pas faire les choses à moitié...

Finn la vit ouvrir ce qui semblait le panneau d'alimentation de l'Arche et il fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-elle encore mijoté ?

\- Je vais vous épargner le jargon informatique et tous les trucs que j'ai dû bidouillé avec la radio pour qu'elle soit assez puissante pour ça... Mais normalement si je me suis pas trompée...

Raven brancha le câble au panneau. Tout à coup, des bruits de basse résonnèrent des enceintes de la radio, puis des premières paroles.

_"I feel so close to you right now,_

_It's a force field..."_

Calvin Harris. Un vieux titre d'à peu près un siècle. Ils avaient de la musique. Sur Terre.

Immédiatemment, ce fut le boucan général et tous les regards se dirigèrent vers l'ingénieur, qui souriait.

\- Mais comment t'as fait ?! put elle entendre sous le vacarme.

\- Un vieil ami resté sur l'Arche, expliqua-t-elle simplement. Il me devait un service.

\- Et combien de mecs te doivent un service ? ricana quelqu'un qu'elle reconnut comme Bellamy Blake.

\- Avec combien de meufs tu couches en un mois ? demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

Il y eut une vague de "ouh", mais qui fut immédiatemment stoppée lorsque Bellamy les fusilla tous du regard.

\- Et je veux tous vous voir danser. Vous me devez au moins ça, ajouta Raven avant de disparaître dans la navette.

Le groupe ne se fit pas prier et tous se ruèrent vers ce qui leur servait de piste de danse, Octavia la première. Clarke elle, resta figée.

De la musique. Raven avait dû travailler des heures et des heures sur la radio pour qu'ils aient de la musique à leur soirée de l'Unité. Cette fille était vraiment géniale. Finn n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de la chance qu'il avait, parfois.

\- Ta copine gère trop, sourit Jasper, comme pour faire écho à ses pensées.

\- Oui, elle gère trop, répéta Clarke, lourde de sous entendus.

Finn ne releva pas puis ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il vit que Jasper semblait mâcher quelque chose.

\- Jasper, qu'est-ce que tu manges ?

\- Quoi ?

Raven avait visiblement augmenté le son de la musique et il était dûr de s'entendre parler.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU MANGES ?

\- Ah ça...

Son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'il tirait un petit sachet de la poche de son blouson.

\- Vous vous rappelez des noix qu'on avait mangé, la semaine dernière ?

\- Celles qui vous avaient tous tellement défoncés que vous en aviez mangé des pommes de pain ? ironisa Finn. Oui on s'en souvient vaguement.

\- Et bah je me disais, que comme il en reste un peu... Et que c'est une de nos dernières soirées avant que l'Arche...

Finn écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi.

\- .. T'es complètement dingue ?

\- C'est pas impossible, admit Jasper. Mais je sais que quand ils débarqueront tous sur Terre ça ce sera la première chose qu'ils nous interdiront. Autant en profiter quand on le peut...

\- En profiter ? Mais ça t'as rien appris la dernière fois ou quoi ?

\- Si. Ça m'a appris qu'elles étaient hallucinogènes. Maintenant on le sait. Mais rien ne nous empêche d'en prendre une ou deux chacun. Juste histoire de pimenter un peu la soirée...

\- _Pimenter un peu la_..., répéta Finn, sidéré. Et si les Natifs attaquent et que vous êtez tous tellement déchirés que vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte ?

Aïe. Maintenant il disait qu'ils pouvaient attaquer. Clarke lui reprocherait sûrement s'ils devaient avoir à nouveau cette conversation et il le savait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la blonde. Elle était restée silencieuse pendant tout l'échange, les yeux fixés sur le sachet que tenait Jasper.

Ce dernier fit mine de réfléchir un instant puis haussa les épaules.

\- Et si ils attaquent pas ?

Cette fois, Finn ne put s'empêcher de se passer une main sur le visage. Il n'allait arriver à rien avec lui, ça il en était sûr. Convaincre les gens n'avait jamais été son truc, après tout ce n'était pas lui le leader.

\- Clarke. Raisonne-le s'te plait.

Clarke sursauta presque, comme sortie de ses pensées. Finn la vit plonger sa main dans le sachet de Jasper et en ressortir une noix, qu'elle examina.

\- Combien il en reste ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'en sais trop rien. Un bon kilo, je dirais.

Clarke sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes puis Finn faillit tomber sur le sol lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme la porter à ses lèvres, puis l'avaler.

\- Autant pas les gaspiller.

Puis sans un regard pour Finn la blonde attrapa son verre de nectar puis disparut au milieu de la foule.

Finn et Jasper restèrent un moment sans dire un mot, se demandant s'ils avaient halluciné. Jasper avait l'air tout aussi sonné que le Spacewalker mais lui son habituel sourire avait déjà refait surface.

\- Donc tes sûr ? T'en veux pas ?

Ce fut sans surprise qu'il vit Finn lever les yeux au ciel puis s'éloigner à son tour.

\- Tu sais pas ce que tu rates mon pote, sourit-il alors qu'il en portait une autre à sa bouche.

Jasper regarda un moment la soirée. La musique avait monté à en être assourdissante et presque tous dansaient désormais. Il vit avec amusement un gars, qui vraisemblablement avait abusé du Nectar de Monty, être pris de nausées et s'éloigner en courant avant de cracher tripes et boyeaux un peu plus loin.

Des soirées comme il les aimait sur l'Arche. Sauf que là ils étaient sur Terre. Encore mieux.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Octavia, qui tournait comme une toupie au milieu de la piste. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, la jolie brune sourit.

\- Hé Jasper ! cria-t-elle pour couvrir le son de la musique. Tu me réserves une danse, après ?

Définitivement la meilleure soirée de sa vie.

\- Avec grand plaisir, ma belle.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: Bellarke. **

**Hypothèses ? Critiques ? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, je suis là pour progresser et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir si ça vaut la peine que je continue ou pas.**


	2. Slow Burn

**Hello tout le monde, et bonne fête du travail ! Profitez en pour vous reposer un peu, c'est fait pour ça. **

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont trouvé le temps de laisser leur avis sur le premier chapitre, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vos reviews sont encourageantes !**

**Elodie: Merci pour ta review. Je te rassure, Finn n'est pas mon personnage préféré non plus, d'où la place de petit con de service qu'il occupera dans cette histoire :p**

**Voici donc le deuxième chapitre, il n'est pas très long et je m'en excuse. J'ai beaucoup hésité à le réunir avec chapitre 3, mais ça faisait plus de 5000 mots et je ne pense pas réussir à tenir ce rythme de publication. J'espère que ça vous plaira néanmoins.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2: SLOW BURN**

Finn ne pouvait détacher son regard de Clarke. Assise au coin au feu un peu à l'écart de la fête, les flammes semblaient danser à côté d'elle, éclairant sa chevelure blonde. Elle les contemplait depuis quelques minutes déjà, un air fasciné sur le visage. Visiblement, les noix de Jasper commençaient à faire effet.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui avait pris d'en prendre une. Clarke était l'une des filles les plus raisonnables qu'il connaissait, ce n'était pas du tout son genre de faire ce genre de choses.

En fait, depuis quelques temps, il ne la comprenait plus du tout. Quelque chose dans son comportement les avait tous les deux éloignés. Certes, leur relation avait eu un tournant lorsque Raven avait atterri sur Terre mais il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Clarke avait changé. Elle le contredisait sur des sujets où, il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, elle se serait rangée de son côté sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Lui voulait la paix avec les Natifs, elle la défense par les armes. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à... Bellamy.

Finn sentit sa machoire se serrer. Bellamy et son esprit saugrenu, son côté tête brulée et je m'enfoutiste, son "Ici on fera ce qu'on voudra". Il revoyait la nuit où il lui avait dit sa façon de penser sur les fusils qu'ils avaient amené au camp, qu'ils seraient aussi dangereux entre ses mains que l'avaient été les bombes nucléaires entre celles de leurs ancêtres. Elle lui avait tout simplement répondu qu'elle lui faisait confiance, et ça ne lui avait pas plu.

Bellamy Blake n'était pas quelqu'un de confiance. Il était mauvais pour elle, mauvais pour chacun d'entre eux et Clarke n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Ses idées tordues allaient déteindre sur elle si elle ne faisait pas attention.

Finn laissa échapper un bruit de surprise lorsqu'il vit Raven s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- T'as aimé ma surprise ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Finn lui rendit son sourire.

\- Je crois que tout le monde a aimé. T'as mis une sacré ambiance.

\- C'est pas ça que je demande. Je m'en moque un peu des autres. Ça me fait plaisir qu'ils s'amusent mais... c'était surtout pour toi.

\- Pour moi ?

\- Oui. Je sais à quel point ça t'aurais aimé aller à ce bal masqué sur l'Arche.

Le bal. A sa connaissance, peu d'entre eux avaient pu y assister, ils étaient déjà tous enfermés pour leurs crimes à cette époque, lui y comprit.

Clarke y comprit. Le regard de Finn vagabonda à nouveau vers la jolie blonde.

\- Bon, c'est vrai que la qualité du son n'est pas terrible, continua Raven. Mais on a dû faire avec ce qu'on avait.

\- Elle est super Raven, acquiesca Finn sans vraiment écouter.

\- Tu trouves ? Tu sais, mon ami resté sur l'Arche dont je vous ai parlé. Je lui ai demandé de passer des trucs assez soft, histoire que ça plaise à tout le monde. Du Calvin Harris, du Avicii... Des classiques, quoi.

\- Humhum.

Raven sentait que Finn ne l'écoutait plus et suivit son regard. Une ombre passa sur son visage lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne assise un peu plus loin. Clarke. Toujours Clarke.

Elle n'était pas idiote, elle sentait que Finn n'arrivait pas à l'oublier et ça lui faisait beaucoup de mal. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait risqué sa vie pour le rejoindre sur Terre, ni elle qui s'était donné à fond pour qu'il passe une bonne soirée. Pourtant, Finn avait presque l'air insensible à ses efforts.

Elle vida son verre d'un coup et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la main.

\- On danse ?

Puis, sans attendre sa réponse, elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna vers la piste.

* * *

Le feu. A leur arrivée sur Terre, tout le monde s'était exstasier sur la beauté du soleil, sur la sensation unique que procurait la pluie sur leur visage, mais jamais sur le feu. Pourtant il n'en restait pas moins magnifique à regarder.

Tous ces dégradés de couleurs, du jaune au orangé, ces flammes qui dansaient au dessus du bois qui se consumait sous la chaleur... C'était beau.

Ils n'allumaient jamais de feu de cheminée sur l'Arche pour des raison évidentes mais ça n'avait jamais empêché Clarke de trouver le feu irrésistiblement attirant. Fougueux, indomptable, dévastateur tout en restant majesteux.

Clarke eut presque envie de le toucher. Sauf que ce n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée. ...Pourquoi ce n'était pas une bonne idée, déjà ?

\- On est pyromane, princesse ?

La voix de Bellamy la fit sortir de son hypnose et elle le vit s'asseoir à côté d'elle .

\- Et alors ? sourit-elle.

\- Et alors... on est à une fête, on a de la musique pour la première fois sur Terre et toi tu restes assise là à regarder le feu de camp ?

\- C'est magnifique, dit-elle simplement. Regarde-moi... toutes ces couleurs...

Clarke fit danser ses doigts au dessus des flammes. Bellamy fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu te sens bien ?

-...Ouais. Super bien. Je crois même que... je me suis jamais sentie aussi bien.

C'est là que Bellamy remarqua à quel point les pupilles de ses yeux bleus étaient dilatées. Il n'y avait que deux choses qui provoquaient ça. La première, c'était la luminosité. La deuxième...

\- Clarke... t'es défoncée ?

\- Naaan. Enfin je sais pas. P'tèt un peu.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

Elle se retourna et lui sourit mais son visage s'assombrit quand elle regarda derrière son épaule.

Finn et Raven dansaient sur la piste, collés l'un à l'autre. Raven avait enroulé ses bras autour du cou de Finn et il avait fait de même autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

\- Et ben..., fit Bellamy en suivant son regard. Heureusement que t'as pas des flingues à la place des yeux autrement cette fille serait déjà morte.

\- C'est pas elle que je vise, s'entendit-elle dire.

Bellamy fronça les sourcils et jeta un deuxième coup d'oeil derrière son épaule.

\- Spacewalker ? Qu'a-t-il pu bien faire pour s'attirer les foudres de la princesse ?

\- Rien qui te regarde.

\- Non, sérieusement ?

\- Rien qui te regarde, répéta-t-elle.

Et voilà. C'était fini la Clarke enjouée et souriante. Revenait la princesse fermée et entêtée qui, même sous l'effet de la drogue, avait toute sa tête si elle choisissait de ne pas répondre à une question.

Pour une raison que Bellamy ignorait, ça l'emmerdait. Il avait envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Finn Collins. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il en avait besoin.

Il fit alors la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête.

\- Danse avec moi.

\- Quoi ?

Avait-elle bien entendu ou étaient-ce les noix de Jasper qui lui donnaient des hallucinations ?

\- Danse avec moi, répéta-t-il.

Clarke le regarda un moment, incrédule, puis se leva et le suivit jusqu'à la "piste de danse", où avait commencé un morceau qu'elle connaissait plutôt bien.

_Icona Pop - I Don't Care, I Love It_

Clarke semblait hésitante au début mais se laissa vite entraîner par le rythme de la chanson, balançant sa tête, se passant la main dans ses cheveux. Bellamy la regarda un sourire aux lèvres puis jeta un coup d'oeil vers Finn. Il dansait toujours avec Raven qui était de dos, et il les fixait.

Par pure provocation, Bellamy se colla un peu plus à Clarke et fit glisser ses mains autour de sa taille. Le regard de Finn se noircit et il comprit.

Ainsi donc le Spacewalker en pinçait pour Clarke. Ça sentait le triangle amoureux, tout ça...

Décidément, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ces gosses. Où était l'intérêt de se mettre en couple si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qu'on voulait ? Autant ne pas l'être !

\- Je peux savoir... ce que tu fais ? lui murmura Clarke en sentant ses mains glisser le long de son corps.

\- Je m'ôtais juste d'un doute, dit-il simplement sans lâcher Finn du regard.

Clarke ne répondit pas puis continua à danser jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Une fois qu'eurent résonner les derniers bruits de basse, un autre morceau s'enchaîna, un morceau plus doux, avec du piano.

_Augustana - Fire_

Bellamy sourit et recula d'un pas. Il avait dansé avec elle parce qu'elle avait réfusé de répondre à sa question sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec Finn, et parce qu'il y avait franchement pire compagnie au monde que Clarke Griffin. Mais ça...

\- Je danse pas sur ce genre de truc, dit-il.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je danse pas, c'est tout.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. Elle connaissait bien cette chanson, elle l'avait souvent écoutée avec son père lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Il l'avait fait valsée perchée sur ses chaussures.

\- C'est pas un truc qui se danse, rétorqua Clarke.

Elle lui attrapa doucement les poignets et plaça une de ses mains sur son épaule.

\- Tu mets juste ta main ici... et l'autre..."

Elle positionna sa main à sa taille et leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Quelque chose dans le contact l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Elle leva les yeux. Bellamy avait perdu son sourire, regardant alternativement leurs mains, puis elle. Clarke sentit son souffle s'accélerer.

\- ... Lâche moi je te dit !

La voix d'Octavia leur fit sortir de leur transe et les deux jeunes gens tournèrent la tête en même temps.

Un des garçons du camp, un peu plus émeché que les autres, dansait collé à Octavia, malgré les efforts à répétition de la brune pour le repousser.

Immédiatemment, Bellamy lâcha Clarke et se rua vers sa soeur. Il poussa violemment le type par les épaules.

\- T'as pas entendu ? Elle t'a dit de la lâcher, je crois.

Le type en question se contenta de sourire et ce fut seulement là que Bellamy remarqua à quel point il était saoûl.

\- C'est bon... On faisait rien de mal...

\- Bell, c'est bon je gère, s'offusqua Octavia.

Mais ce dernier l'ignora et jeta un regard menaçant au type.

\- Casse-toi.

Le type haussa les sourcils et s'éloigna sans un mot pour aller se chercher un nouveau verre.

Clarke avait regardé la scène, silencieuse, puis d'un coup, elle éclata de rire sans savoir pourquoi. Quel Jour de l'Unité !

Elle resta un moment au même endroit, se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant. La musique avait changé et le nouveau morceau choisi par Raven ne lui donnait pas envie de danser. Elle vit au loin un petit groupe de gens isolés autour d'une table. Visiblement, ils jouaient à un jeu d'alcool.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Clarke quitta la piste et s'approcha du groupe.

* * *

**La suite sous peu :) Au programme: la dernière partie de la soirée, là où les choses vont commencer à se gâter.**

**Qui se sent de faire sa bonne action du jour en me laissant une review ?**


	3. Descente

**Salut ! **

**Tout d'abord, merci ENORMEMENT pour vos reviews. Elles ont bien ensoleillé ma semaine pluvieuse. Je remercie aussi les guests et Imoushka, à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre en privé ("bah oui c'est des guests"...)**

**Bref. Voilà le chapitre 3, qui est également la dernière partie de la soirée pour Bellamy et Clarke, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture et bon week end :p**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3: DESCENTE**

\- Celui là tu y arriveras pas.

\- Je parie que si.

\- Non tu y arriveras pas.

La brune fit rebondir sa pièce sur la table et l'objet en métal atterrit en plein dans la coupelle. Clarke sourit en bonne perdante.

\- Bon d'accord.

Là dessus, elle attrapa la coupelle et la but cul sec, sous les regards impressionés de Sterling et Harper. Cela faisait déjà un bon quart d'heure qu'ils jouaient tous les trois et même si Harper menait en tête, Clarke n'était pas loin derrière.

\- Là j'en reviens pas, dit Sterling. Sa Majesté sait s'amuser. J'adore.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand la Garde sera arrivée et aura requisitionné la languide de Monty ?

\- On en fera une autre.

Clarke sourit. Sterling faisait partie des personnes à qui elle n'avait jamais vraiment adressé la parole sur le camp mais en le connaissant mieux elle devait reconnaître qu'il était plutôt sympa. Très sympa, même.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le blond lui demanda:

\- La princesse me trouverait-elle trop adacieux si je lui proposait une danse ?

\- Euh...

Clarke jeta un coup d'oeil vers Finn. Il était toujours en pleine conversation avec Raven à côté de la piste. Elle posa la coupelle et lui sourit.

\- Pourquoi pas. (Elle se tourna vers Harper). Ça te dérange pas ?

\- Pas du tout. Allez-y.

Là dessus, la brune les laissa et Clarke et Sterling se dirigèrent ensemble vers la foule dansante. Il y avait une certaine distance entre eux au départ, mais la musique assourdissante les poussa à se rapprocher pour s'entendre parler.

\- Alors, commença Clarke pour démarrer la conversation. Qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu faire pour te retrouver enfermé sur l'Arche ?

\- J'ai fait des conneries, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Comme tout le monde ici. Mais...

Il noua ses bras autour des épaules de Clarke, réduisant davantage la distance qui les séparait.

\- ...Je ne pense pas que ça mérite d'en parler. Les erreurs passées, ça devrait jamais nous empêcher de nous éclater. Comme ce soir, par exemple. T'es pas d'accord ?

Immédiatement, les pensées de Clarke dérivèrent vers Finn et elle baissa les yeux. Elle avait fait une connerie avec lui, elle le savait. En lui faisant confiance, elle avait baissé sa garde pendant un instant et avait fini par souffrir. Mais devait-elle se limiter à cette mauvaise expérience ?

\- Si, répondit-elle au bout d'un moment. En fait, t'as entièrement raison.

\- Purée j'adore cette chanson, s'exclama-t-il tout à coup alors que résonnaient les premières mesures de _Ayo_. Viens.

Et avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de réagir, il l'attrapa par le poignet et la guida à travers la foule jusqu'à la table des "ravitaillements". Des dizaines de verres et autres coupelles vides étaient éparpillés dessus, en bazar. Sterling les poussa sur le sol d'un revers du bras et quand il n'y eut plus rien sur la table, il monta dessus.

Le premier refrain du morceau résonna dans la radio, rythmé par de sonores "AYO". Sterling dansa un moment jusqu'à ce que la foule, visiblement heureuse que la soirée prenne ce genre de tournure, l'acclame. Puis il baissa les yeux vers Clarke, qui le toujours au pied de la table.

\- Une chanson des années 2010, expliqua-t-il assez fort pour couvrir la musique. Ils savaient y faire en musique à cette époque là.

\- Chris Brown.

\- Quoi ?

\- Chris Brown, répéta Clarke. C'est le nom du chanteur.

Sterling haussa un sourcil sous la surprise puis lui sourit. Il tendit la main vers Clarke.

Cette dernière sembla hésiter un instant avant d'attraper sa main et de monter à son tour. D'ici, elle pouvait voir l'ensemble de la piste, l'ensemble de la fête.

Clarke ferma les yeux avant de se laisser totalement emporter par le rythme de la musique. Balançant sa tête, elle bougea les hanches en rythme et fit remonter ses mains jusqu'à sa chevelure blonde, avec laquelle elle joua.

Plusieurs des 100 commencèrent à les acclamer, puis des sifflements se firent entendre. Des sifflements masculins, cette fois.

\- YEAH ! Clarke en force ! hurla une voix.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et put distinguer Octavia parmi la foule. La brune avait un grand sourire et brandissait les poings en l'air. Clarke ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Parmi la masse de gens autour d'eux, elle finit par reconnaître également Finn. Il avait cesser de parler avec Raven et la fixait, les yeux écarquillés, comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser (ce qui n'était pas impossible en y réfléchissant bien, après tout la Terre était radioactive). Sauf qu'il n'était pas le seul.

Un peu plus loin, Bellamy, adossé nonchalamment à la navette, ne paraissait pas non plus aussi enjoué que la foule. Mais alors que Finn lui jetait un regard aussi surpris qu'effarouché, son regard à lui était noir. Comme... tendu. Clarke en fut surprise. C'était lui qui l'avait incitée à s'amuser, non ? Alors pourquoi il la regardait comme ça ?

Et puis merde.

Clarke détourna les yeux et se remit à danser. Sterling était toujours derrière elle et sous l'euphorie, elle ne remarqua pas qu'il avait glissé ses mains le long de ses cuisses.

\- Et ben. Si j'avais su, je me serais fait arrêter plutôt sur l'Arche, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle sourit. La chanson se termina sur un ultime "AYO", mais quand le morceau suivant s'enchaîna, une violente migraine la fit se figer net. Elle porta une main à sa son front. La musique se réduit à de violents bruits basse puis elle entendit comme des échos dans sa tête.

Clarke réouvrit les yeux. La scène autour d'elle vacillait légèrement, et elle arrivait de moins en moins à distinguer les gens qui l'entouraient. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un tas de silhouettes qui dansaient dans un brouhaha assourdissant.

\- Clarke ? Ça va ?

Clarke baissa les yeux et vit Octavia au pied de la table. La soeur de Bellamy la regardait, l'air inquiet. Elle fut aussitôt prise de vertiges. La table avait l'air de faire dix mètres de haut.

\- Tu... tu m'aides à descendre, s'te plaît ? demanda-t-elle à Sterling.

Le blond s'exécuta et aussitôt que ses pieds eurent touché le sol, Clarke fendit la foule et s'éloigna pour entendre moins la musique. Elle avait besoin de calme. De calme et... d'eau. Où était l'eau déjà ? Ah oui.

La blonde se dirigea vers l'évier qu'ils avaient aménagé, elle but un peu puis se passa de l'eau sur le visage et la nuque. Le froid du liquide sur sa peau la soulagea légèrement et elle en profita pour essayer de retrouver ses esprits.

OK. Etat second, nausée, vertiges. Clarke avait été suffisamment attentive aux cours de sciences de la vie sur l'Arche pour connaître le diagnostic correspondant à ces symptômes.

Descente liée à la prise de drogues. Tout bêtement.

Comment elle en était arrivée là, déjà ?

Des bruits de pas derrière elle la fit se retourner et elle vit que Sterling l'avait suivie.

\- Tu te sens bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Ça va.

\- T'es sûre ? T'es toute pâle.

\- Juste... une absence, répondit-elle. Si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Mais ça va maintenant.

\- Tant mieux alors, sourit-il. Je te sers un autre verre ?

Clarke secoua la tête faiblement. A vrai dire, tout ce dont elle avait envie à présent, c'était de son lit.

\- Non ça ira, refusa-t-elle poliment. En fait, je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

\- Déjà ? Non reste encore un peu. On commence tout juste à s'éclater !

\- C'est bon pour moi, dit Clarke en forçant un sourire. J'ai bien assez bu comme ça et j'ai les yeux qui commencent à se fermer.

\- Danse encore un peu ça va te les rouvrir, suggéra-t-il.

\- Non faut vraiment que j'aille me coucher, répéta-t-elle. Sinon je ne vais pas me lever demain.

\- Te lève pas alors. Prends ta journée.

Clarke soupira. Si seulement les choses étaient aussi simples...

\- Allez juste un dernier verre, insista Sterling. T'avais l'air plutôt d'attaque il y a cinq minutes.

\- Peut être mais maintenant je suis crevée, répliqua Clarke qui perdait patience. Bonne nuit, Sterling.

Elle s'apprêtait à le dépasser quand il posa sa main sur son bras, ferme. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et Clarke put presque sentir son souffle, embué d'alcool.

\- Juste un verre, souffla-t-il. Après je te raccompagne.

Clarke commença à sentir sa main serrer plus fort autour de son bras et s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose quand elle entendit des pas s'approcher eux. Elle regarda par dessus l'épaule de Sterling et une silhouette qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître entre mille se matérialisa dans l'ombre. Bellamy.

Le regard noir, le brun s'avançait à grands pas vers le duo puis il s'arrêta à quelques mètres. Il fit un mouvement de tête à l'intention de Sterling.

\- Dégage.

Sa voix était basse et dangereuse. Clarke n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'elle sentit Sterling relâcher sa poigne puis dépasser Bellamy sans un mot. La blonde le regarda s'éloigner pendant plusieurs secondes avant de jeter un regard incrédule à Bellamy.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

\- Je devrais te retourner la question princesse. T'as bu combien de verres au juste ?"

\- Un ou deux, pourquoi ? mentit-elle en se passant une main sur le front.

Bon sang, mais pourquoi sa tête lui faisait aussi mal ?

\- Et au bout d'un ou deux verres tu danses avec ce genre de mec ?

Cette fois, Clarke fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout son soudain changement d'attitude, ni surtout de quoi il se mêlait. Lui qui lui proposait - lui ordonnait - de danser il n'y avait pas une heure de cela venait maintenant lui faire des reproches et exiger des explications, comme si elle les lui devait.

Elle ne lui devait rien.

\- Je danse avec qui je veux, lui répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Et de toute manière je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

\- _Ça_ me concerne, princesse. Tu fais partie du camp et t'es notre médecin. Il se passe quoi à ton avis, si notre médecin se met à déraper ? répliqua-t-il d'une voix nonchalante.

\- Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux. C'est toi qui m'a dit de prendre un verre.

\- Oui. De prendre une verre. Pas de t'éclater la tronche et de t'envoyer le premier paumé de la navette.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot ne sortit. Bellamy avait de la chance qu'elle soit dans un état second, autrement elle lui en aurait déjà collé une.

\- Mais tu te prends pour qui au juste ?! explosa-t-elle. Mon père ? Mon frère ? Je suis pas Octavia, Bellamy ! T'as aucun droit de me parler comme ça !

Bellamy fronça légèrement les sourcils, surpris par sa réaction. Clarke ne perdait _jamais_ son calme.

Elle dut s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle se passa une main sur le visage et prit une grande inspiration, comme pour essayer de se radoucir.

\- Je suis fatiguée, finit-elle par dire. Je vais me coucher. Si t'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de jouer les emmerdeurs va voir quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner mais il la retint par le bras, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

\- Ce mec avec qui t'étais. Il était enfermé pour viol.

\- ...Quoi ?

\- Sur l'Arche. Une gamine de quatorze ans, à ce que j'ai entendu.

Son visage ne transmettait aucune émotion mais Clarke jurait avoir entendu un certain malaise dans sa voix. Elle repensa soudain à la danse qu'elle avait partagé avec le blond, aux endroits de son corps où il avait posé ses mains... Ça la fit frissonner.

Pourtant, elle préféra ne rien laisser transparaître. Elle n'avait pas envie de dire quoi que soit qui donne raison à Bellamy. Son égo était suffisamment grand comme ça.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors, sourit-il. C'est un criminel, princesse.

\- On est tous des criminels. T'es bien placé pour le savoir, non ?

Bellamy perdit son sourire en même temps que son regard s'assombrit puis Clarke sentit sa main la lâcher doucement. Aussitôt, elle regretta ses paroles.

Elle lui reprochait ouvertement d'avoir tiré sur le chancelier Jaha alors qu'elle savait bien au fond qu'il l'avait fait pour une chose: protéger Octavia. C'était ce qu'il était. Certes, trois cents personnes avaient été sacrifiées par la suite en partie à cause de lui mais il s'en voulait énormément et elle le savait. Il lui avait dit, lors de cette fameuse nuit où Dax avait été tué.

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Il s'était ouvert à elle et elle s'en servait. C'était bas. Et ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Désolée je..

Elle porta une main à sa tête, qui s'était remise à tourner.

\- Je...

Clarke n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une violente nausée la prit au ventre. Elle se retourna d'un coup et vomit violemment, appuyant son bras sur le mur. Au bout d'un moment elle s'essuya la bouche de sa main tremblante.

Elle sentit la main de Bellamy se poser sur son épaule, presque hésitante. Elle se dégagea. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il la voit comme ça.

\- Va t'en, murmura-t-elle sans se retourner.

La seconde qui suivit, une nouvelle nausée la plia en deux et elle vida le reste du contenu de son estomac sur le sol.

\- Bien sûr. Compte là-dessus, marmonna Bellamy avant de lui tirer les cheveux vers l'arrière.

* * *

Clarke s'était laissée glissée contre le mur, prise de fatigue, reposant sa tête contre la pierre froide.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire la fête. Elle aurait dû passer la soirée dans la navette, à préparer l'arrivée de la navette Exodus sur Terre, à trouver des solutions pour faire la paix avec les Natifs, si du moins il y en avait. Gérer, contrôler, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois.

Mais non. Il avait fallu qu'elle écoute Bellamy Blake lorsqu'il lui avait dit de _s'amuser_, de penser à elle juste le temps d'une soirée.

Abruti.

Voilà où elle en était, maintenant. Assise sur le sol, avec une grosse gueule de bois à prévoir pour le lendemain et quasiment tous ses vêtements empestant le vomi. Elle se sentait pathétique.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa droite. Bellamy l'avait imitée en s'asseyant par terre, et la fixait. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce regard, quelque chose... d'inquiet. Ça la prit par surprise. Elle ne voyait que très rarement ce regard chez lui, sauf quand il était avec Octavia.

\- Merci... Pour ça.

Elle vit Bellamy détourner la tête et regarder devant lui, avant qu'un sourire ne s'étire sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est la meilleure Journée de l'Unité de tous les temps.

Clarke sourit faiblement puis posa à nouveau sa tête contre le mur.

\- T'as des rechanges ? l'entendit-elle lui demander.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- J'ai pas pris grand chose quand on nous a envoyés ici. Je pensais pas en avoir besoin...

Bellamy se leva d'un coup et la tira par le bras pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Suis-moi.

Clarke ne sut pas si c'était la fatigue, la languide de Monty ou juste parce que Bellamy n'avait toujours pas lâché son bras mais toujours est-il qu'elle le suivit sans broncher, à moitié somnolente tandis qu'ils se frayaient un passage à travers la foule qui dansait toujours près de la navette. Plusieurs se retournèrent sur leur passage mais Bellamy ne sembla pas y prêter attention.

Ce ne fut que quand elle remarqua qu'ils allaient dans la direction opposée à sa tente que Clarke se figea.

\- Attends. On va où ?

\- Dans ma tente. Je dois avoir une ou deux fringues en plus dans mes affaires.

\- Non c'est pas...

\- Fais pas ta tête de mule, Clarke. Tu pues la gerbe. Tu tiens vraiment à dormir comme ça ?

Le silence qui suivit stipula que non. Clarke soupira tandis qu'elle se laissa entraîner à l'interieur de sa tente. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait le détester quand il avait raison...

Bellamy lui indiqua le lit d'un mouvement de tête et Clarke s'y assit puis retira son blouson tâché. Il commença à fouiller dans ses affaires, cherchant quelque chose qu'il pourrait prêter. En fouillant, il tomba sur des vêtements féminins, un jean et un débardeur.

Les vêtements de Fox, une fille du camp. Elle avait passé la nuit ici la veille et y avait visiblement "oublié" quelques unes de ses affaires.

Bellamy hésita quelques instants à les proposer à Clarke mais quelquechose l'en dissuada et il se mit à chercher dans son propre sac. Enfin, il y sortit un T-shirt bleu plutôt large.

"T'auras qu'à me le rendre plus tard, une fois que t'auras lavé tes fringues", dit-il en finissant de fermer la fermeture éclair de son sac.

Pas de réponse.

\- Clarke ?

Il se retourna et la vit allongée sur le côté, immobile. En s'avançant vers son lit, il remarqua que la jeune femme avait fermé les yeux et que sa poitrine se relevait et se baissait de façon régulière.

_Et merde._

Bellamy posa sa main sur son épaule et la secoua doucement, histoire de vérfier que la blonde ne s'était pas simplement assoupie, mais n'eut aucune réaction. Elle était profondément endormie.

Il soupira. Qu'était-il supposé faire ? La réveiller ? La foutre dehors ? La porter jusqu'à sa tente ?

Très peu pour lui, il avait l'impression d'avoir suffisamment donné ce soir, et tombait de fatigue. Sa tente était bien assez grande pour deux personnes, il l'avait déjà démontré plus d'une fois depuis qu'il était là.

Bellamy regarda le lit, puis Clarke. En parfait gentleman, il aurait sacrifié son lit et son confort pour la belle princesse des 100 et aurait accepté de dormir par terre sur le sol dur et froid.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas un gentleman.

Il enleva son T-shirt et se glissa sous les couvertures, couvrant par la même occasion Clarke qui ne broncha même pas. Il roula sur le côté puis se surprit à la regarder un moment. Sa tête reposait sur son bras et plusieurs mèches blondes tombaient sur son visage. Délicatement, ses doigts vinrent les lui remettre derrière l'oreille.

Elle avait l'air paisible. Sans sourcils froncés, sans traits marqués par l'inquiétude ou l'énervement, juste une respiration lente et régulière. Rien à voir avec la Clarke éveillée qu'il connaissait.

Bellamy glissa sur le dos et ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier le fait que le poing de Clarke lui ferait sûrement office de réveil matin lorsqu'elle se réveillerait.

* * *

**Ah... L'odeur du vomi c'est tellement romantique, vous ne trouvez pas ?**

**J'espère ne pas en avoir déçu certains par rapport au synopsis de l'histoire, j'ai toujours été une quiche en résumé. Disons juste que la soirée de l'Unité sert de mise en bouche pour que je réécrive la fin de la saison 1 à ma sauce.**

**Le chapitre suivant s'appelera "Réveil" (oui, je fais dans l'originalité).**

**Bisous et n'oubliez pas la petite review avant de partir :)**


	4. Réveil

**Merci à guest pour sa gentille review ! Voilà la suite.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4: REVEIL**

Clarke ouvrit péniblement les yeux, un mal de tête lui vrillant le crâne. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour essayer de se remettre les idées en place. Au vu des quelques rayons de soleil qui perçaient à travers la tente, la journée devait être déjà bien avancée. Avec plus d'attention elle remarqua que les tentures étaient différentes de d'habitude, tout comme... le lit. La réalité la frappa. Elle n'était pas dans sa tente.

Clarke faillit bondir lorsqu'elle entendit un soupir dans son dos. Un rapide coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule lui permit de reconnaître la personne qui dormait paisiblement à côté d'elle.

Bellamy.

_"C'est quoi ce délire ?" _souffla Clarke en se passant une main sur le visage.

Bellamy Blake. Bellamy Blake était dans son lit. Ou plutôt elle était dans le lit de Bellamy Blake. Et il était torse nu.

La blonde se passa une main sur le corps et découvrit avec soulagement qu'elle était toute habillée. Elle portait tous ses vêtements à part... son blouson. Où était son blouson ?

Balayant la pièce du regard, elle finit par le voir parterre, en boule au pied du lit. Se massant les tempes, Clarke essaya de faire surgir des souvenirs de la veille.

La Journée de l'Unité.

La fête.

La musique.

Monty et sa languide.

Jasper et ses noix.

Puis... plus rien.

Le noir complet.

Dans un soupir las, Clarke s'apprêtait à se redresser lorsqu'elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle laissa échapper un bruit de surprise. Bellamy remuait légèrement dans son sommeil et était venu se serrer contre elle, emboîtant son corps contre le sien. Il marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible puis posa sa tête sur son épaule. Clarke se figea.

Nul doute qu'il fallait qu'elle bouge. Ils allaient se retrouver dans une situation on ne peut plus embarrassante s'ils se réveillaient dans cette position. Mais l'étreinte était loin d'être désagréable. Son bras, son souffle contre sa nuque, la chaleur qui émanait de lui... Elle se sentait bizarre, comme... en sécurité. Elle mit quelques instants à se rappeler que Bellamy devait sûrement la prendre pour l'une de ses conquêtes d'un soir.

Délicatement, elle repoussa son bras puis se leva, sans oser le réveiller. Ramassant son blouson sur le sol, elle était sur le point de sortir lorsqu'une odeur la perturba. Ça venait de son blouson. Fronçant les sourcils, elle porta le vêtement à son nez et en inspira l'odeur.

_Elle était penchée en avant, un bras appuyé sur le mur, et tentait de reprendre son souffle quand une nouvelle nausée la plia en deux. Ça la surprenait qu'il lui reste encore quelque chose dans l'estomac, mais celle-ci fut tellement forte qu'elle lui monta les larmes aux yeux. Ses cheveux furent tirés vers l'arrière._

_\- Respire princesse._

Le bruit de couvertures qui bougent fit sortir Clarke de ses pensées. Elle se retourna. Bellamy remuait encore dans son sommeil, mais un peu plus cette fois. Il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Silencieusement, la blonde tourna les talons et sortit de la tente.

* * *

Clarke rejoignait le reste du camp lorsqu'elle croisa deux des garçons de la section industrie sur son chemin.

\- Salut Clarke, lui dit l'un deux.

\- ... Salut, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Le garçon lui offrit son plus beau sourire puis murmura quelque chose à l'autre qui pouffa. Clarke fit semblant de ne rien voir. C'était la deuxième fois qu'on la saluait depuis qu'elle avait quitté la tente. La première fois, le "bonjour" venait d'Alex, un autre garçon des 100 à qui elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé. Il lui avait lancé un regard enjôleur avant que sa copine ne le fusille du regard et ne le tire par la manche.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer hier soir ?_ se demanda Clarke pour la énième fois.

Dans le même état d'exaspération, la blonde se dirigea vers la table qui servait de buffet au camp. Deux lapins étaient allongés dessus, ramenés d'une partie de chasse la veille. Elle s'en coupa un morceau puis s'assit un peu à l'écart, là où elle mangeait toujours. Elle vit Octavia la rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Hey Clarke ! lui sourit-elle.

Mais son sourire disparut quand elle s'approcha et la brune fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu schlingues, dit-elle simplement.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Octavia, soupira Clarke.

La soeur de Bellamy s'assit à côté d'elle et lui tendit le verre qu'elle tenait.

\- Contre la gueule de bois. T'as l'air d'en avoir besoin.

\- Merci, lui sourit-elle en acceptant le verre.

Elle en but une gorgée, puis faillit la recracher. Dire que la mixture n'avait pas bon goût tenait du doux euphémisme.

\- Ne me demande pas ce qu'il y a dedans, ajouta Octavia en voyant sa tête. C'est Monty qui l'a fait. C'est lui l'expert en herbes médicinales.

\- Monty, hein ? susurra Clarke. J'aurais sa peau plus tard...

Elle but le reste du contenu du verre dans une grimace, puis remarqua qu'un groupe de filles, assis un peu plus loin, la fixait. Ce fut la goutte d'eau.

\- QUOI ? tonna-t-elle. Vous voulez ma photo ?!

L'une des filles haussa les sourcils sous la surprise avant de détourner les yeux et de chuchoter quelque chose à sa voisine. Clarke, elle, lança un regard exaspéré à Octavia.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme une bête curieuse ?

\- Une bête curieuse ? répéta Octavia en haussant un sourcil. Ils te regardent pas comme un bête curieuse, Clarke. Ils sont juste... encore émoustillés par ton petit show de la veille, c'est tout.

\- Mon quoi ?

\- Tu sais... Quand t'as dansé sur la table avec Sterling. Ça a eu son petit effet. D'ailleurs, ça allait ? T'avais l'air un peu patraque à un moment.

Clarke lui lança un regard ahuri. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

\- Attends. J'ai dansé... sur une table ?

\- Et pas qu'un peu ! renchérit Octavia avec un grand sourire. Tu nous as même offert un sacré show ! Je suis prête à parier que tous les garçons du camp un tant soit peu hétéro ont pensé à toi avant de dormir. Leurs copines n'arrivent pas à le digérer, c'est tout. Enfin. C'est juste des connes, ça leur passera.

\- C'est pas vrai... soupira Clarke en se passant une main sur le visage.

Elle allait tuait Monty. Monty et Jasper. Et Bellamy, en passant. Tout ça était de _leur_ faute.

\- Cool Clarke, rajouta Octavia en voyant son air décomposé. C'était fun.

\- Non, c'était irresponsable.

\- Tu t'es amusée, où est le mal ? Et puis franchement. Qui aurait cru que la princesse de l'Arche avait autant le sens de la fête ?

Clarke ressentit le besoin de changer de sujet.

\- Et sinon ? Le reste de la soirée, c'était comment ?

\- Absolument génial, sourit à nouveau Octavia. Sauf en fin de soirée, on eu un problème de communication, ou je ne sais pas quoi. Du coup, plus de musique. Y avait moins d'ambiance, mais on s'est quand même amusés.

\- On a plus de contact avec l'Arche ?

Octavia secoua la tête.

\- Non. Raven est dessus depuis hier soir. J'en sais pas plus.

Clarke se dépêcha de finir le reste de sa cuisse de poulet puis se leva. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle regarda un moment ses vêtements. C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas très frais.

\- Ça te dérangerait si tu me prêtais quelques affaires ? demanda-t-elle. Juste le temps que je lave mes fringues.

\- Pas du tout, répondit Octavia en se levant à son tour. Au contraire. Tu rendrais un sérieux service à mon odorat.

La blonde ne releva pas, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel, puis suivit la soeur de Bellamy jusqu'à sa tente. Octavia fouilla dans son sac quelques instants puis en sortit un jean, un débardeur et un gilet.

\- Et ne me les abîme pas, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant la pile. J'en ai déjà pas beaucoup.

\- Je ferais gaffe, acquiesça Clarke.

Elle prit les vêtements et la brune se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Bon, j'y vais.

\- Tu vas où ?

Octavia parut gênée.

\- Euh... quelque part.

\- Quelque part ? répéta Clarke en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui. Bon salut, finit-elle par dire.

Là dessus, Octavia passa la tenture et disparut. Clarke fixa un moment la tente avant de soupirer. Cette fille était une véritable pile électrique, surtout ces derniers temps. Toujours à partir, à disparaître, puis à réapparaître quelques heures plus tard quand on commençait à la chercher. Et elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en inquiéter ou pas.

Clarke enleva sa veste, puis sortit de la tente quelques minutes plus tard dans une nouvelle tenue, soupirant. Elle aurait dû se sentir plus à l'aise, ce n'était pas le cas. Par chance, Octavia et elle avaient la même morphologie mais la brune portait ses vêtements un peu plus... ajustés. Ces vêtements mettaient un peu trop en valeur ses formes à son goût, mais elle s'en accommoderait.

Sur le chemin, Clarke s'arrêta net quand elle vit Bellamy sortir de sa tente un peu plus loin. A en juger par la mine de déterré qu'il affichait, il venait tout juste de se réveiller. Il fendit la foule pour se servir un morceau de lapin puis s'assit nonchalemment près du feu.

Puis leurs yeux se croisèrent. Sans savoir pourquoi, Clarke ressentit comme un malaise. Se souvenait-il de ce qui s'était passé la veille ? Ou du petit épisode de ce matin ? Sentant le rouge qui lui montait aux joues, elle détourna les yeux et continua sa route vers la navette.

Le reste de la matinée se passa calmement. Clarke resta dans l'infirmerie qu'ils avaient ammenagé dans la navette. Plusieurs des 100 y défilèrent, atteints de quelques blessures sans gravité. Elles les soigna, les desinfecta et les recousut pour certains, presque machinalement. Quand le dernier "patient" sortit de la navette, Clarke soupira d'épuisement.

\- Dur réveil ? lui demanda Raven assise un peu plus loin.

\- On peut dire ça... Et toi avec la radio ? T'as du nouveau ?

Raven tourna sa chaise de l'engin surlequel elle avait travaillé pendant une partie de la nuit et soupira d'agacement.

\- Rien. J'ai passé toute la nuit ici à essayer de contacter l'Arche, et c'est silence radio. Pourtant, j'ai vérifié, il y a absolument rien qui cloche avec l'emmeteur.

\- Le problème, c'est peut-ête pas notre radio, suggéra Clarke. Ça doit venir de celle de l'Arche. Il a dû y avoir un problème là-haut qui fait qu'on a plus de communication.

\- Peut-être. Dans tous les cas, ça fait chier. Ils étaient supposé nous envoyés des détails sur l'endroit où aterrirait la Navette Exodus. Tu dois avoir hâte de retrouver ta mère, hein ? ajouta Raven en se retournant.

\- ...Oui. Hâte, répéta Clarke.

Sa mère. La dernière chose à laquelle elle avait envie de penser en ce moment.

Espérant cacher son trouble, Clarke regarda un peu l'inventaire de l'infirmerie. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose, juste quelques herbes médicinales qu'avait trouvé Monty et de quoi suturer et stériliser. Mais... plus d'algues.

Clarke réfléchit un moment. Plus d'algues. Elle avait clairement besoin de sortir du camp, et aller chercher des plantes médicinales était un parfait prétexte. Elle attrapa son sac.

\- Je vais à la rivière, j'en ai pour quelques heures.

\- Ça marche, dit Raven qui s'était remise à travailler sur la radio.

\- Et. Raven ? ajouta-t-elle sur le pas de la porte. Fais une pause. T'en as besoin.

Raven hocha la tête et Clarke sortit de la pièce

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que t'entends par "J'ai pas le droit de sortir", au juste ?

Clarke fulminait. Après avoir passé toute la matinée à nettoyer et suturer des plaies, elle avait cru qu'on l'aurait laissé tranquille si elle décidait de s'absenter quelques heures. Elle l'avait cru. Mais à peine s'était-elle approchée de la porte du camp que Miller s'était posté devant elle.

\- Clarke... commença-t-il (quel courage). C'est pas que je ne veuille pas que tu sortes, loin de là. C'est juste que t'as pas d'arme sur toi.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non.

\- Je vais seulement à la rivière chercher quelques plantes, soupira-t-elle. J'ai pas besoin d'arme pour ça.

\- Maintenant si, rétorqua Miller. Bellamy m'a dit de ne plus laisser personne sortir du camp tant qu'il ou elle n'était pas armée. Sous aucun prétexte, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la blonde. Il dit que c'est trop dangereux.

_Bellamy._ Le sang de Clarke bouillonna. Alors comme ça, Bellamy prenait ce genre de décisions sans elle, hein ? Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

\- Je serais pas longue, finit-elle par dire.

Elle essaya de le contourner par le côté mais Miller se décala pour lui barrer la route.

\- Dégage de mon chemin, Miller.

\- Clarke, répéta celui-ci. Va te chercher une arme, ensuite je te laisserais passer.

Clarke lui lança un regard noir puis tourna les talons.

_Larvin._

* * *

Bellamy marchait en direction de la navette, espérant y trouver Clarke. Il souhaiter lui parler des détails sur la Navette Exodus même si au fond, ce n'était qu'un prétexte.

Clarke semblait l'avoir évité toute la matinée et il voulait savoir pourquoi. Si il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle le frappe à son réveil, ou du moins qu'elle le traite d'un ou deux noms d'oiseaux voyant qu'il l'avait laissée dormir dans son lit plutot que de la ramener jusqu'à sa tente, sa réaction l'intriguait. Elle avait filé comme une voleuse de la tente et ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis.

Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi diable l'ignorait-elle ? Toutes les filles qui sortaient de sa tente au petit matin s'en ventaient presque immédiatement. Et là il ne s'éait rien passé.

Il rentra dans la navette. Personne. Où elle était, bon sang ?

\- Bellamy ?

Il se retourna pour voir la personne qui l'avait interpelé. Personne qui se trouvait être Fox.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans l'infirmerie ? lui demanda-t-elle un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres. Tu es malade ?

\- En fait je cherchais Clarke. Tu sais où elle est ?

\- Non, répondit Fox, ses yeux montrant qu'elle y prêtait peu d'intérêt. Moi par contre, y a un deux vêtements sur lesquels je n'arrive plus à mettre la main. Tu ne ne saurais pas où ils sont, _par_ _hasard _?

Ses vêtements. Nul doute que la rousse savait pertinemment où elle les avaient "oublié".

\- Tu les as laissés dans ma tente.

\- Ah oui, fit-elle, faussement surprise. Je pourrais peut-être t'y rejoindre ce soir, alors , rajouta-t-elle en s'avançant un peu plus vers Bellamy. Histoire de... tu sais, _les récupérer_ ?

\- Je suis... fatigué, répondit-il presque imméditement. Faut que je dorme. Avec tout ce qui se passe avec les Natifs...

Ses propres mots le surprirent. Depuis quand refusait-il ce genre de proposition ? Il chassa ces pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi, Bellamy ? lança une voix.

Clarke entra comme une furie dans la navette, l'air hargneux. Devant la proximité de Bellamy et de Fox, elle s'arrêta et indiqua la sortie à la rousse d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Tu nous laisse, s'il te plaît ?

Fox regarda Bellamy, s'attendant à ce quil réplique quelque chose. Après tout, Clarke les avaient interrompus. Mais il ne dit rien. Elle jeta un regard noir à Clarke puis sortit de la navette. Bellamy lui, sourit de la situation.

\- Bonjour Miss-Bonne-Humeur.

\- Non, je suis sérieuse.

\- Comme toujours, railla-t-il. Vas-y je t'écoute.

\- Des gardes à nos portes, sérieusement ? s'indigna-t-elle. Et t'as décidé ça quand ?

Bellamy soupira et s'appuya nonchalamment sur la table derrière lui.

\- Il est où le problème, princesse ? Le Natif s'est échappé, t'as dit toi-même qu'il fallait s'attendre au pire. Tu t'attends à quoi ? Qu'on ouvre les portes en grand et qu'on mette un panneau avec écrit "Venez nous attaquer" ?

\- Le _problème, _répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. C'est que j'ai besoin de sortir et que ton espèce de chien de garde me barre la route. Va lui dire de me laisser passer.

Bellamy fronça soudain les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu veux sortir ?

\- Il faut que j'aille à la rivière, expliqua-t-elle. On est à court d'algues à l'infirmerie, et ce serait le moment de se réapprovisionner en quelques trucs.

\- T'as pas d'arme, tu ne sors pas, Clarke, dit-il simplement. C'est la règle. Tu le sais.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que je viens te voir.

Bellamy secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Je ne vais pas te donner une arme, princesse.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que, répondit-il. On en a pas beaucoup. Les fusils qu'on a trouvés restent au camp, en tout cas pour le moment. Personne ne s'en sert _sauf_, si je l'autorise.

\- Tu n'es pas mon chef.

\- Non, admit-il. Mais je celui qui sait où sont planqués les flingues.

Clarke inspira un grand coup et Bellamy devina qu'elle faisait des efforts surhumains pour garder son calme.

\- On a plus d'algues, répéta-t-elle. Si quelqu'un débarque à l'infirmerie avec un bras ouvert j'ai rien pour désinfecter. J'en ai pour deux heures grand maximum et ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie du camp.

\- Et ça va continuer comme ça princesse, répliqua Bellamy en sortant de la pièce.

La conversation était terminée pour lui, mais apparemment pas pour Clarke qui s'était lancée à sa poursuite.

\- Alors c'est tout ? conclut-elle en accélérant le pas pour le suivre. J'ai pas le droit de sortir simplement parce que tu l'as décidé ?

\- Non, princesse, répondit Bellamy en continuant à marcher. T'as pas le droit de sortir parce que tu es _désarmée._

\- C'est bon joue pas aux cons avec moi, s'énerva-t-elle. Tu sais bien que c'est pas les armes, le problème ! C'est qu'un prétexte. Tu veux juste avoir le dernier mot, comme d'habitude.

Bellamy souffla.

\- Je veux pas que tu sortes du camp, point barre.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est dangereux Clarke !

Clarke parut surprise et ce fut seulement à ce moment que Bellamy remarqua qu'il lui avait agrippé le poignet. Il le lâcha. Elle avait raison sur un point. Qu'elle n'ait pas d'arme sur elle n'était qu'un prétexte. Armée ou pas, il n'avait pas envie de la voir sortir hors du camp alors que des Natifs étaient en cavale, tout simplement. L'idée de savoir Clarke seule dans la nature le dérangeait. Sans compter que la Navette Exodus allait débarqué le lendemain soir, et qu'il y aurait sûrement du matériel médical à bord. C'était beaucoup de risques pour finalement pas grand chose.

Il y eut un silence avant que Clarke ne prenne son visage le plus impassible possible.

\- Je ne suis pas Octavia, Bellamy. Je peux prendre soin de moi.

Bellamy détourna les yeux.

\- T'es toujours pas armée.

Clarke sembla réfléchir un moment puis Bellamy la vit se diriger vers la Navette et disparaître. Il entendit le bruit d'une caisse qui se renverse puis Clarke sortit quelques instants plus tard, une lame à la main. Un bistouri, pour être exact. Elle le rangea dans sa botte puis le dépassa avec un regard satisfait.

\- Problème réglé. On se voit dans deux heures.

Bellamy regarda Clarke s'éloigner, ne sachant pas s'il devait éclater de rire ou pas. Mais elle avait dit ça très sérieusement. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur son sac à dos, qu'il avait posé un peu plus loin. Dans un soupir las, il l'attrapa et s'élança à la poursuite de la blonde.

* * *

\- Un bistouri ?

\- Humhum.

\- Donc... dit Miller un sourire aux lèvres. Si je résume...Un puma te charge, un groupe de Natifs t'attaquent avec des lances et toi... tu leur sors ton bistouri ?

\- Exactement, affirma Clarke très sérieusement. Maintenant, laisse-moi passer.

Miller secoua la tête, toujours en souriant. Il paraissait vraiment vraiment désolé pour elle.

\- Je peux pas faire ça, Clarke. Désolé.

\- Tu bouges de mon chemin, menaça-t-elle en s'avançant d'un pas, ou je te montre _à quel point _je peux être adroite avec un bistouri.

\- C'est bon, Miller, déclara Bellamy qui arrivait. Je gère.

Le dénommé hocha la tête et les laissa. Clarke en fut absourdie. Elle avait bataillé ferme pendant un bon moment avec lui sans qu'il ne cède et il avait juste suffi à Bellamy de débarquer pour qu'il s'en aille. Ça la dépassait.

\- Pourquoi t'as pris ton sac ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Non merci.

C'était en partie pour être seule qu'elle voulait s'éloigner du camp et avoir Bellamy dans les pattes était la dernière chose dont elle avait envie.

\- C'était pas une question, princesse, dit-il en ouvrant la volumineuse porte. Ça me tue de le dire, mais t'as raison. On ne sait pas ce qu'il y aura dans la Navette, on a plus de communication avec l'Arche. S'il faut qu'on se réapprovisionne, vaut mieux que ce soit maintenant que quand les Natifs commenceront à nous tomber dessus.

Il ajusta le revolver qu'il portait toujours à la ceinture. Comme Clarke ne répondait pas, il ajouta:

\- Ça te pose un problème ?

Sa voix était pleine de sous-entendus et Clarke comprit qu'elle était piégée. Si elle lui répondait oui, elle lui donnait raison. A savoir qu'elle n'était pas très chaude à l'idée de se retrouver en tête à tête avec lui après ce qui s'était passé -avait pu se passer- la veille. Elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne me ralentis pas.

Là dessus, Clarke passa la porte et partit devant à grands pas. Bellamy la regarda un moment s'éloigner avant qu'un sourire ne s'étende sur ses lèvres. Du pur Clarke.

Il ferma la porte du campement et suivit la blonde jusqu'à la forêt.

* * *

**Oui, je sais. Il se passe pas grand chose jusque-là. J'ai voulu accélerer mais j'avais besoin d'un chapitre où Clarke se réveille et, après s'être éclatée le temps d'une soirée, doit reprendre sa casquette de leader et retourner à tous les problèmes du camp. Le Bellarke est progressif, ne me tuez pas.**

**J'ai aussi été obligée d'améliorer la relation entre Clarke et Octavia, plutôt tendue à ce moment là. Notre chère blonde n'a pas vraiment de BFF sur le camp, et je n'allais pas la laisser dans ses vêtements dégueus la pauvre ! :p**

**Bref. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis par commentaires, vos critiques, vos attentes en matière de Bellarke. Parce-que oui, j'ai beau avoir l'histoire en tête je n'en suis pas moins ouverte ! :)**


	5. Escapade

**Hola ! Tout d'abord, désolée pour le retard. J'ai eu une semaine plutôt chargée et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. Et comme ce week end je fêtais mon anniversaire, je n'ai pu finir ce chapitre que tout à l'heure. Je me ferais pardonnée si je disais que c'est le plus long que j'ai écrit jusque là ? Non ?**

**Sinon, merci ENORMEMENT pour vos reviews, elles me vont droit au coeur. Apparemment, vous aimez bien que ça aille doucement et c'est tant mieux. **

**JingleBellamy: Merci pour ta review. En passant, j'aime bien ton pseudo.**

**Donc, au programme dans ce chapitre: la petite randonnée entre Bellamy et Clarke, et un baiser. **

**Je ne vous en dit pas plus. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5: ESCAPADE**

Hache à la main, Bellamy avançait doucement vers la proie qu'il chassait: un "magnifique" cerf à deux têtes. Pas très appétissant vu comme ça mais une fois cuisiné, la drôle de bête serait sans doute un bien meilleur repas que la soupe d'oignons sauvages qu'ils mangeaient depuis plusieurs jours au campement.

Silencieusement, il s'approcha un peu plus de l'animal qui broutait paisiblement. Levant son arme, il s'apprêtait à la lancer quand il entendit une branche craquer dans son dos.

Aussitôt, le cerf leva la tête -les têtes- et s'éloigna en galopant avant de disparaître complètement dans les bois. Sa hache elle, s'enfonça dans un arbre un peu plus loin.

\- Putain... Clarke ! ragea Bellamy en se retournant.

Derrière lui, la blonde se frayait un chemin entre les arbres pour le rejoindre.

\- Je t'avais dit de m'attendre !

\- Ça fait une demie-heure que j'attends, répliqua-t-elle. T'avais dit qu'on allait se remettre en route, on y va ?

\- Tu lui as fait peur ! l'accusa-t-il, ne dirigeant toujours pas son échec.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel.

\- De toute façon qu'est-ce que t'en aurais fait si tu l'avais tué ? On a un long chemin à faire. Tu l'aurais porté sur ton dos pendant tout ce temps ?

\- C'était l'idée, ouais.

\- La rivière est encore à un bon kilomètre, Bellamy. Tu aurais été obligé de le laisser en route et les insectes en auraient fait leur fête. Tu l'auras sur le retour.

\- Si on le recroise pas, grinça Bellamy tandis qu'il récupérait sa hache, faudra que tu expliques au reste du campement pourquoi on revient les mains vides.

Clarke leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel et ce fut dans un silence pesant qu'ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans les bois.

\- Tu vas faire cette tête tout le trajet ? demanda Bellamy au bout de dix minutes.

\- Quelle tête ?

\- Celle là, précisa-t-il.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, nia Clarke en détournant le regard.

En vérité, avant que Bellamy ne parte devant et ne s'absente pour "cinq minutes", elle s'était contentée de marcher à côté de lui, sans un mot. Elle se sentait toujours gênée vis à vis de lui et redoutait qu'il aborde le sujet de la fête, ou du pourquoi elle s'était réveillée _dans son lit_ le matin. Mais le leader des 100 n'aimait visiblement pas être ignoré.

\- Si. Tu tires la tronche depuis qu'on a quitté le camp. D'habitude, t'es pas très souriante mais là... J'ai l'impression de me trimbaler un cadavre.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'accompagner, Bellamy, lui répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

\- Et tu te serais aventurée toute seule dans la forêt, hein ? Qui aurait assuré tes arrières si tu te faisais attaquer ?

\- Je me les serais assurées toute seule.

Bellamy secoua la tête en souriant, signe qu'il n'y croyait pas une seconde.

\- Bien sûr. Je suis sûr que tu aurais tué tout les Natifs que tu aurais croisé sur ta route d'un coup de bistouri dans le coeur.

\- Ecrase, Blake.

\- Ouch. Attention au langage, princesse. Tu pourrais en choquer plus d'un.

\- Et sinon, dit soudain Clarke en essayant de parler le plus calmement possible. A part les algues, qu'est-ce qui faut qu'on ramène au campement ?

\- On verra ce qu'on trouvera. Lapins, fruits, champignons...

Puis il ajouta nonchalamment:

\- Noix ?

Clarke lui jeta un regard noir et accéléra le pas pour le dépasser, serrant les dents.

Ça allait être une looooooooongue promenade.

* * *

\- Partie ?

\- Ouep. Il y a pas plus d'une heure, expliqua Jasper qui était à son tour de garde. Miller m'a dit qu'elle devait aller chercher des plantes médicinales, ou un truc du genre.

\- Et il l'a laissée y aller _toute seule_ ? le questionna Finn sur un ton accusateur.

\- Seule ? Non. Je crois que Bellamy est partie avec elle.

Finn sentit sa mâchoire se serrer.

\- Bellamy ?

\- Je crois.

Finn soupira et tourna le dos à Jasper, qui ne semblait pas conscient le moins du monde de la petite bombe qu'il venait de lâcher. Finn espérait que le Jordan se trompait et qu'il verrait à tout moment Bellamy sortir d'une tente, son éternel air arrogant sur le visage.

Que Clarke soit sortie du camp, c'était une chose, mais pourquoi serait-elle partie avec _lui_ ? C'était tout bonnement insensé. Finn avait essayé de lui parler toute la matinée pour savoir ce qui lui avait prit la veille à la fête, mais avec Raven qui travaillait à proximité dans la navette, il avait préféré attendre.

Il chercha Octavia. Si quelqu'un devait savoir où se trouvait son frère, c'était bien elle. Enfin il la vit près de sa tente en train de préparer son sac.

\- Octavia, l'appela-t-il. Il est où est Bellamy ?

Cette dernière lui jeta un bref regard.

\- Comment tu veux que je le sache ? Je ne suis pas sa baby-sitter !

\- Je te demande parce que comme c'est ton frère je me suis dit que...

\- Bah non. J'en sais rien. Pourquoi ?

\- ...Pour rien.

Octavia haussa un sourcil puis mit son sac sur son dos avant de dépasser Finn.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Je sors. Je vais voir si je peux pas trouver une ou deux racines qui pousseraient autour du camp. Et peut-être des fruits sauvages.

Finn fronça les sourcils.

\- C'était pas déjà ce que t'étais partie faire ce matin ?

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi, O ? lui demanda soudain un des garçons du camp, le même qui l'avait abordée -harcelée- à la fête la veille. Mon couteau assurera tes arrières, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Et si tu te le mettais où je pense, plutôt ? gronda Octavia en tournant les talons.

Le sourire du garçon ne fit que s'agrandir. Finn lui, regarda Octavia s'éloigner, perplexe. Mais où est-ce qu'ils allaient tous, bon sang ?

* * *

Au bout d'une demi-heure et pour le plus grand bonheur de Clarke, ils étaient arrivés à la rivière. La forêt était plus claire à cet endroit, le soleil perçait à travers les arbres, faisant briller l'eau. La Terre avait ses merveilles, et c'était l'une d'elles. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'attarder sur la beauté du paysage. Clarke était venue pour chercher des algues et une fois qu'elle les auraient ramassées, ils prendraient la route du retour et rentreraient _enfin_ au campement.

\- A quoi ça ressemble ? demanda Bellamy.

\- A ça, répondit Clarke en désignant les quelques plantes rouges qui flottaient à la surface un peu plus loin.

Elle mit un premier pied dans l'eau avant que Bellamy ne l'attrape par le bras.

\- T'éloignes pas trop. On connaît pas la profondeur, princesse.

\- Moi si, je suis déjà venue. L'eau n'arrive même pas au genou, dit Clarke en se dégageant pour pouvoir avancer vers les précieuses algues.

\- Peut-être, mais tu sais pas quel genre d'animal y a là dedans. Comme celui qui a attaqué Octavia. Ce serait bête que tu finisses noyée parce que tu serais un peu trop éloignée du rivage.

Se faisait-elle des idées où y avait-il bien une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix ?

\- Je suis sûre que tu plongeras pour me sauver si jamais un serpent géant venait à m'attaquer, Bellamy, déclara Clarke d'un ton sans réplique.

Puis elle se baissa pour ramasser une première algue, offrant ainsi un magnifique angle de vue sur son décolleté. Bellamy s'efforça à ne pas y prêter attention mais il était fidèle à lui-même. Clarke était sexy, ça il l'avait remarqué dès qu'il l'avait rencontrée dans la navette. Emmerdeuse mais sexy.

Avec plus d'attention, il remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas les mêmes vêtements que d'habitude. Ceux-ci mettaient beaucoup plus en valeur ses formes, pour le plus grand régal de ses yeux. Elle était _vraiment_ bien foutue, pourquoi portait-elle au quotidien des vêtements qui la mettaient aussi peu en valeur ?

\- Pas vrai ?

La voix de Clarke le tira de contemplation et il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je disais juste qu'avec la communication coupée avec l'Arche, on a toujours aucune idée de là où la Navette va atterrir. On fera comment s'ils atterrissent très loin du campement et qu'on arrive pas à les contacter ?

\- Aucune idée. On avisera.

En vérité, Bellamy n'arrivait pas à s'inquiéter du sort des gens restés sur l'Arche. C'étaient leurs dirigeants qui les avaient tous envoyés pour mourir sur Terre, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'une fois atterris, ils reprendraient la tête de ce qu'ils avaient réussi à construire sans eux pendant tout ce temps. Savoir que la Navette Exodus s'écraserait peut-être dans un océan à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici ne lui aurait ni chaud ni froid s'il n'y avait pas la mère de Clarke à bord.

\- T'en as assez ? demanda Bellamy au bout d'un moment.

\- Presque, répondit-elle tandis qu'elle rangeait les algues dans son sac.

Soudain, un bruit attira son attention et Clarke baissa les yeux. Un petit animal était en train de grignoter l'algue qui était à ses pieds. Ça ressemblait à...

\- Ne bouge pas, dit-elle à l'attention de Bellamy.

Clarke suivit des yeux la créature aquatique, puis se baissa d'un coup pour l'attraper. Mais l'animal ne se laissa pas faire et tenta de lui filer entre les mains. Dans sa détermination à ne pas le laisser s'échapper, Clarke glissa sur une pierre et s'écroula dans l'eau.

\- Merde ! grogna-t-elle.

Le petit animal lui avait échappé dans sa chute, laissant la jeune femme immergée jusqu'à la taille.

Elle entendit le rire de Bellamy au loin et lui jeta un regard noir.

\- C'est pas drôle !

C'est vrai. Ce n'était pas drôle. Après tout, Clarke s'était sûrement fait mal en tombant. Mais Bellamy n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Voir la fière princesse des 100 tomber sur les fesses dans la rivière avait quelque chose de vraiment comique.

En signe de bonne foi, il s'avança vers elle et lui tendit sa main, toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'aide ! le repoussa Clarke, en tentant de se relever.

Mais les pierres étaient glissantes à cet endroit et elle dérapa de nouveau, tandis que Bellamy étouffa un nouveau fou rire.

_Brave princesse._

Il repéra à ses pieds l'animal que Clarke avait vraisemblablement essayé d'attraper, et l'immobilisa d'un coup de couteau. Crâneur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? siffla Bellamy en se penchant pour mieux voir.

Le petit fuyard, qui gigotait pour pouvoir se dégager, n'avait pas de pattes et ressemblait à un serpent, en plus petit et plus dodu. Il était d'un bleu éclatant malgré le rouge du sang qui émanait de sa blessure. Bellamy n'avait jamais vu ce genre d'animal avant.

Clarke qui entre temps, avait fini par se relever, se pencha à son tour.

\- On dirait un brochet.

\- A tes souhaits, princesse.

\- C'est du poisson Bellamy, soupira la blonde. Ils pêchaient ça dans le temps de l'avant guerre. La couleur est bizarre, par contre. C'est sûrement dû à la radioactvité.

Bellamy haussa les sourcils.

\- Ils mangeaient ce truc ?

\- Pour un mec qui s'apprêtait à tuer un cerf à deux têtes, dit Clarke en rangeant le pauvre animal dans son sac, je te trouve bien dégoûté. Y en a d'autres de ce côté, viens m'aider. On va en ramener quelques-uns au camp.

Bellamy suivit la jeune femme un peu plus loin dans la rivière, où l'eau leur arrivait aux genoux. Ce qui n'était au départ qu'une escapade pour chercher des algues venait de se transformer en petite partie de pêche de poissons radioactifs. La Terre avait son lot de surprises, décidemment.

Bellamy empala un nouveau brochet avec son couteau, que Clarke rangea dans son sac en faisant attention à ne pas tomber en se penchant. Il dut s'en apercevoir puisqu'il lui lança un sourire moqueur, auquel elle répondit par un regard noir.

Un mot de tout ça au camp, et elle le tuait.

\- On arrête, dit Clarke au bout d'un quart d'heure. J'ai plus de place dans mon sac.

\- Et comment on mange ces trucs, au fait ? demanda Bellamy alors qu'ils rejoignaient le rivage.

\- On les cuit, on enlève les arrêtes et on mange la chair.

\- On enlève les quoi ?

\- Les arrêtes. Les os, quoi. T'as pas suivi les cours de biologie marine sur l'Arche ?

\- J'avais autre chose à faire que de m'intéresser à la vie de ces bestioles, dit simplement Bellamy.

Clarke lui lança un regard interrogateur mais n'insista pas. Bellamy ne parlait que très rarement de ses années passées sur l'Arche, mais elle savait bien que son enfance avait été plus difficile que la sienne.

Sur la route du retour, Clarke risqua un coup d'oeil vers ses vêtements. Trem-pés. Si le débardeur était déjà moulant, il lui collait maintenant complètement à la peau. Quand au jean, il était gorgé d'eau et couvert de sable.

_Octavia va me tuer_, pensa Clarke.

\- Ça nous fait à peu près dix poissons, finit-elle par dire. Ça devrait suffire pour tout le monde, non ?

\- Avec le cerf, il y en aurait eu plus pour tout le monde.

\- T'es encore à ce fichu cerf ? soupira Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel. Si t'avais apporté un flingue, comme je te l'avais suggéré, tu l'aurais eu du premier coup, ton cerf. C'est de ta faute.

\- Clarke...

\- Non, ne me mets pas ça sur le dos ! Je t'avais demandé une arme quand je suis partie et c'est toi qui a voulu qu'elles restent au camp. Parfait. Mais c'est beaucoup plus facile de chasser avec un fusil qu'avec...

\- Clarke. Ferme-la ! la coupa Bellamy.

Cette dernière s'arrêta net devant son ton et le regarda. Bellamy avait arrêté de marcher et froncé les sourcils, regardant les alentours.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Chut, je t'ai dis.

Elle se retint de lui jeter une réplique bien cinglante et se tut. Et c'est là que Bellamy l'entendit. Sous les bruits de la forêt, un cor résonna à quelques kilomètres. _Un cor_... Il avait déjà entendu ce son, mais où ?

Puis il se raidit.

\- Cours.

Clarke lui jeta un regard interrogateur lorsqu'elle vit la première vague de brouillard jaune arriver, droit sur eux. Elle sentit Bellamy la pousser.

\- COURS !

* * *

Octavia marchait dans la forêt quand elle entendit le son caractéristique du cor. Le brouillard arrivait.

\- Merde !

Piquant un sprint, la brune s'enfonça à toute vitesse dans les bois, essayant de se repérer. Ça va, elle n'était pas trop loin.

Soudain, son pied heurta une pierre et la soeur de Bellamy s'écroula de tout son long dans les feuilles mortes. Elle tenta de se relever mais se rallongea aussitôt, le visage crispé par la douleur. Cheville foulée.

_Super_, se dit Octavia. _C'était bien le moment_.

A quatre pattes, elle avança rapidement vers un arbre et tenta de prendre appui dessus pour se redresser, se mordant les lèvres. Avec sa cheville qui lançait, elle n'irait pas loin. Et le brouillard qui arrivait maintenant devant elle, l'encerclant complètement, rendait la situation quelque peu problématique.

_Ça craint_.

Soudain, elle sentit des bras lui encercler la taille et une main se plaquer sur sa bouche. Octavia émit un bruit de surprise avant de se débattre, frappant de son assaillant de ses coudes. Mais ce dernier n'émit même pas une plainte et ce fut tant bien que mal qu'il porta la jeune femme jusqu'à un abri souterrain. Il la posa sur le sol avec une délicatesse surprenante. Ce ne fut que quand il ferma la porte qu'Octavia le reconnut.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Tu es en retard, lui dit doucement Lincoln.

Puis il se baissa pour examiner sa jambe.

\- Tu es blessée ?

\- Je m'en contrefiche, répliqua Octavia avant de se jeter à son cou pour l'embrasser.

* * *

Clarke courait à toutes jambes dans la forêt, Bellamy la devançant de quelques mètres. Ce dernier jetait régulièrement des coups d'oeils dans sa direction pour voir si elle arrivait à tenir le rythme. Elle lui répondait par de rapides hochements de tête même si au fond, elle sentait qu'elle s'épuisait. Et un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule ne la rassura pas. Le brouillard avançait plus rapidement qu'elle.

Allait-elle finir comme ce pauvre Atom qui, surprit par le brouillard acide, avait supplié Bellamy de le tuer abréger ses souffrances ?

Elle secoua la tête, tentant de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Avec du recul, elle reconnut plus ou moins l'endroit où ils couraient et sut où ils se situaient. Et ils étaient encore très loin du camp. Ils n'allaient pas le faire.

Un idée lui traversa soudain la tête et elle changea de direction.

\- Bellamy ! Par là !

\- Merde Clarke ! répondit-celui ci.

Mais il la suivit sans poser de question et après ce qui parut une éternité à Clarke, ils arrivèrent finalement là où elle les menait.

Le bunker. Il était là. Elle en aurait soupiré de soulagement si il lui restait de l'air dans ses poumons.

Ouvrant rapidement la porte, elle fit signe de descendre à Bellamy qui n'affichait aucune surprise. La dernière chose que Clarke vit avant de fermer la porte fut une vague de brouillard jaune au-dessus d'elle.

* * *

Bellamy balayait du regard le bâtiment dans lequel il se trouvait. Il était plutôt grand et comportait plusieurs pièces. Dans celle-ci, il y avait un lit, quelques chaises dont celle où il était assis, plusieurs étagères où jonchait un tas de bric à brac et une table avec du matériel à dessin.

Un bunker, visiblement. Et à en juger par la pile de nourriture périmée devant lui, ceux qui l'avaient construits avant la guerre n'avaient jamais pu en profiter. Comme c'était dommage pour eux...

\- Et quand est-ce que t'as découvert cet endroit ?

Ce n'était pas une reproche, juste une question. Il était curieux. Clarke semblait avoir garder secret un endroit où bon nombre d'objets auraient pu servir au camp. Il ne lui en voulait pas, mais les explications étaient de rigueur.

Cette dernière, occupée à chercher quelque chose dans un tiroir, tourna la tête.

\- C'est pas moi. C'est Finn.

Finn... Ainsi donc ils étaient plusieurs sur le coup. Y en avaient beaucoup, des gens sur le camp qui étaient au courant ?

\- Et pourquoi vous en avez parlé à personne ? lui demanda-t-il.

Clarke sembla réfléchir un moment et soupira.

\- J'en sais rien. Je suppose qu'on avait besoin d'avoir un endroit sûr si quelqu'un venait à nouveau à pêter les plombs sur le campement. Comme Murphy.

\- Ou comme moi.

_Bien sûr que non !_ faillit s'exclamer Clarke. Mais en y repensant, ce n'était pas entièrement faux.

\- Je te connaissais pas beaucoup à l'époque, finit-elle par dire. Et Finn ne te faisait pas confiance.

\- C'est toujours le cas, marmonna-t-il, l'air hagard.

Non pas qu'il accordait une quelconque importance à l'avis de Finn Collins. Il pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait de lui, ça lui était égal. Mais qu'il lui cache ce genre de choses sous prétexte qu'il ne l'aimait pas l'énervait. Après tout, c'était lui le leader. C'était à lui d'être informé si on trouvait un abri dans la forêt.

_Enfin..., _pensa Bellamy après réflexion, _le co-leader._

Clarke se retourna pour ouvrir un autre tiroir et en sortit une boîte d'allumettes.

\- Je peux te poser une autre question ? lui demanda soudain Bellamy dans dos.

\- Vas-y, dit Clarke, qui s'apprêtait à allumer une bougie.

\- Vous avez couché ensemble dans le bunker ?

L'allumette se brisa contre la boîte et Clarke se retourna d'un coup, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ici. Toi et Spacewalker. Vous avez couché ensemble, non ? répeta-t-il.

Il ne souriait même pas. Il lui avait demandé ça comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Hallucinant.

\- Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, marmonna Clarke en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, de toute manière ?

\- Ah mais je m'en fous. Je te demande juste ça pour savoir si je peux ou non m'approcher du lit.

Bellamy Blake et son légendaire sens du tact. Clarke eut soudainement envie d'ouvrir la porte du bunker et de le balancer vivant dans le brouillard.

\- Je suppose que ça veut dire oui, conclut cet idiot en voyant le visage tout rouge de Clarke.

\- Non que ça te regarde, fulmina-t-elle. Mais ce qui s'est passé entre Finn et moi était avant que je sache pour Raven !

Ça, il l'avait plus ou moins comprit. Clarke n'était pas le genre "briseuse de couples". Il était clair que Collins en pinçait encore pour elle, ça il l'avait vu aux regards meurtriers qu'il lui lui avait lancé la veille quand il avait dansé avec elle. Mais quand était-il de Clarke ?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la blonde. Clarke lui avait tourné le dos et essayait d'allumer une bougie. Seulement elle appuyait si fort que l'allumette se brisa en deux. Il l'entendit jurer quelque chose puis passer à la suivante. Toute la boîte aller y passer si elle continuait de cette manière.

Pourtant, elle avait beau joué les indifferentes, Bellamy n'était pas dupe. Elle était blessée. Finn l'avait fait souffrir. Il fut soudain pris d'une envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure lorsqu'ils rentreraient au camp.

\- C'est un con, déclara Bellamy au bout d'un moment. Tu mérites bien mieux que ça, Clarke. J'espère que tu le sais.

Clarke tourna la tête vers lui, légèrement surprise. Puis elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

Elle tenta alors d'embraser une nouvelle allumette. Mais celle-ci ne s'alluma pas. Et quand elle essaya à nouveau, c'était pareil. Saleté !

D'un geste d'énervement, Clarke appuya plus fort sur le bâton et son poignet partit se cogner sur le coin de l'étagère sous le revers. Elle entendit un bruit de verre qui se casse.

Non.

Elle se risqua à relever la manche de son gilet et la vision lui donna un haut le coeur. Sa montre, la montre de son père, elle venait de casser le verre. Et les aiguilles ne tournaient plus.

\- Non non non non non non ...

Clarke sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elle les combattit. Bellamy était à côté d'elle, hors de question de s'effondrer en sa présence. A la place, elle s'affala sur une chaise et serra les dents.

\- On la réparera, lui dit-il calmement.

\- Et avec quoi, hein ? cracha Clarke, le ton plus agressif qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Puis elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Crier sur Bellamy ne servait à rien. Ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était elle qui l'avait cassée. Si sa mère avait bel et bien tué son père, elle avait détruit le seul souvenir qui lui restait de lui. Et tout ça à cause d'une putain d'allumette qui n'avait pas voulu s'allumer.

\- Désolée.

\- T'inquiètes.

\- C'est vraiment une journée de merde, siffla Clarke.

\- Tu dis ça à cause de ta montre ?

\- Non de tout.

En fait, la journée pourrie avait commencé au moment-même où elle s'était réveillée, dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien et sans aucun souvenir souvenir de la veille. Et ça avait continué avec la gueule de bois qu'elle s'était trimballée toute la matinée, les regards appuyés des 100 et Bellamy qui avait trouvé tous les prétextes du monde pour qu'elle ne sorte pas du camp. Sans mentionner le petit épisode de la rivière et le fait qu'ils venaient d'échapper de justesse à une mort lente et douloureuse.

\- La journée n'a pas été complètement foirée, affirma Bellamy comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. T'as réussi à trouver tes algues, on a de la bouffe pour ce soir et on a survécu au brouillard. C'est déjà ça de pris. Et puis, t'étais en bonne compagnie.

\- Mais bien sûr.

\- Non sérieusement, insista-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Malgré elle, son sourire la fit rire.

\- Tu sais, je t'ai entendue envoyer bouler Fox quand t'étais dans la navette, ce matin, l'informa Clarke sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle abordait le sujet.

Le sourire de Bellamy disparut et il haussa les épaules.

\- Ah oui... Elle venait me voir pour savoir si elle pouvait récupérer ses fringues qui étaient dans ma tente, tu vois le genre. J'étais... crevé.

\- Crevé ? répéta Clarke. Le grand Bellamy Blake était trop fatigué pour un coup d'un soir ? Tu me déçois.

Elle vit avec satisfaction un son habituel regard assuré et arrogant s'assombrir, signe qu'elle venait de le vexer.

\- C'est pas vraiment mon style de fille, en fait.

\- Ah oui ? fit Clarke. Pourtant elle respirait.

\- Bon, je crois que le brouillard est parti, déclara-t-il en se levant. On y va ?

Clarke laissa échapper un petit sourire moqueur. Ainsi donc, Bellamy la questionnait sur sa vie sexuelle comme d'autres parlaient du beau temps, mais lorsque c'était elle qui abordait le sujet sur ce qu'il faisait avec ses conquêtes, ou plutôt ce qu'il ne faisait _pas_, il se braquait. Typique.

Toujours un sourire aux lèvres, elle attrapa son sac et le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur du bunker.

La nuit venait de tomber, tout comme la température. Le vent s'était levé et Clarke ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Avec ses vêtements trempés, nul doute qu'elle allait attraper la crève.

Elle sentit un vêtement se poser sur ses épaules. Elle se retourna et vit Bellamy qui la couvrait de son blouson.

\- Tu te transformes en gentleman ? lui demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- T'y habitues pas trop.

Elle sourit et ils prirent la route qui menait vers le camp. Au bout de quelques minutes, Clarke s'arrêta net. Elle fit un signe de tête à Bellamy vers l'animal qui broutait paisiblement à quelques mètres.

Le cerf à deux têtes.

L'animal ne semblait visiblement pas les avoir remarqué et d'ici, Bellamy pouvait l'avoir sans problème.

\- Tu vois. Je t'avais dit que tu l'aurais au retour, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Bellamy regarda un moment l'animal puis empoigna la hache qu'il portait à la ceinture. Avant de la tendre à Clarke.

\- A toi l'honneur, princesse.

\- Moi ?

\- Ouais.

\- Sois pas idiot, Blake. J'ai jamais tiré avec une hache de ma vie. Je vais le manquer. Non vas-y toi.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et lui plaça son arme dans la main.

\- Mets-la derrière ton oreille.

Clarke soupira mais s'éxecuta. Serrant bien le manche de la hache dans sa main, elle la fit reculer doucement derrière sa tête, sans quitter le cerf du regard.

\- Tu fais comme si tu lançais un couteau, expliqua-t-il. Tu vises, et tu déroules rapidement ton bras.

Clarke fit quelques mouvements de déroulé sans lâcher la hache. Elle ne mentait pas quand elle disait qu'elle n'avait jamais touché à ce genre d'arme. Elle la tenait comme si elle voulait la planter dans le sol.

\- Pas comme ça, fit Bellamy en se plaçant derrière Clarke.

Délicatement, il lui attrapa le poignet et guida son bras de manière à ce qu'il fasse le bon mouvement. Clarke ne réagit pas, toujours concentrée sur sa cible.

\- Comme ça ? demanda-t-elle en dépliant à nouveau son coude.

\- ...Ouais. Comme ça.

* * *

**Voilà voilà. C'est tout pour ce chapitre. Le prochain arrivera normalement ce week end, quand je ne sais pas.**

**Et oui, j'ai cassé la montre de Clarke. Je ne suis qu'un monstre qui mériterait de brûler vif en enfer mais je m'en remettrais puisque j'ai fait ça pour le bien de la fiction.**

**Sinon... Octavia et Lincoln. Quelle surprise, hein ? Mort de rire.**

**J'ai reçu une review qui me demandait si la fiction comporterait un méchant pour, je cite, "donner du piquant". La reponse étant: oui. C'est vrai que dans cette fic, Finn n'a jamais organisé de réunion avec les Natifs (pour l'instant) et que par conséquent, la guerre est restée froide. Donc on se fait un peu chier :) Il y aura bel et bien un méchant, mais pas tout de suite. Vous avez des hypothèses ?**

**Bisous.**

**PS: J'ai eu 18 ans il y a deux jours et les reviews me font sourire.**

**Et non, ce n'est pas du tout du chantage affectif.**


	6. Solitude

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont souhaité mon anniversaire ! Vous êtes vraiment adorables !**

**Poline67: Ta review est trop gentille ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances :)**

**SweatHeart 08: Spacewalker en méchant ? Aha, tu verras bien :p**

**D'ailleurs à ce propos, vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir dit que vous trouviez Finn plutôt agaçant dans cette fic. C'est vrai que j'en ai pas fait quelqu'un de très appréciable, mais j'essaye surtout de montrer que, même s'il sort avec Raven, il sent Clarke lui échapper et ça lui fait peur. Ce qui fait qu'il se conduit un peu -beaucoup- comme un idiot par moments. J'espère ne pas avoir trop viré OOC.**

**Ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré, j'ai bien dû le modifier des DIZAINES de fois, ce qui fait que je n'en suit pas entièrement satisfaite. Je l'ai même trouvé assez barbant en le relisant, mais bon.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6: SOLITUDE**

Jasper fut le premier à les voir quand ils rentrèrent au campement. Son visage se peignit de soulagement avant qu'il ne crie que Bellamy et Clarke étaient de retour. Monty arriva en courant vers eux, suivi par quelques autres.

\- Vous êtes... Vous allez... On a entendu le bruit du cor, s'essoufla le brun. On a cru que vous étiez...

\- Désolé de te décevoir, plaisanta Bellamy. On a eu quelques imprévus en chemin. Mais l'essentiel c'est qu'on revient pas les mains vides.

Ils lâchèrent en même temps la toile comportant la carcasse qui avait pesé lourd sur le retour. Les bois du cerfs avaient été coupés pour faciliter le transport, mais le reste du corps était intact. Hormis peut-être l'encolure de l'animal qui saignait abondamment, résultat d'un tir de hache parfaitement exécuté.

\- Joli tir Bellamy, siffla Jasper en se penchant vers le cerf.

\- C'est pas moi, dit-il simplement.

Il fit un signe de tête vers Clarke et cette dernière haussa les sourcils sous la surprise. Il venait de détourner un compliment. _Qui êtes vous, et qu'avez vous fait de Bellamy Blake ?_

\- Clarke, siffla Jasper d'admiration. Tu m'impressionnes.

\- Et y a pas que ça. On a pêché une bonne dizaine de tronchets à la rivière, ajouta-t-il en tapotant sur son sac. C'est comestible, il paraît.

\- Des brochets, Bellamy.

\- C'est pareil.

\- CLARKE !

La blonde se raidit légèrement quand elle vit Finn arriver en courant vers eux. Il avait l'air soulagé qu'elle soit de retour au camp saine et sauve. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Bellamy le lorgner avec agacement.

\- Je vais bien, le rassura-t-elle une fois qu'ils les eut rejoint.

Finn la regarda des pieds à la tête. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller si bien que ça. Elle était couverte de boue et trempée jusqu'aux os, et ses genoux étaient écorchés.

\- Tu saignes, lui dit-il en indiquant ses genoux.

Puis il jeta un regard mauvais à Bellamy. Où est-ce qu'il l'avait encore entraînée ?

\- Juste une égratignure, affirma-t-elle en commençant à s'éloigner. Je vais désinfecter ça à l'infirmerie.

\- Attends je vais t'aider.

Mais Clarke l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'aide.

Son ton était plus sec qu'elle ne l'avait voulu et jeta un blanc. Clarke se mordit aussitôt les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas voulu le rembarrer comme ça mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Finn manquait légèrement de tact. Il n'avait pas à se conduire avec elle de cette manière alors qu'il était avec Raven. Raven qui, heureusement, n'était pas dans les parages.

Finn haussa les sourcils, surpris par sa réaction.

\- J'étais super inquiet, lui dit-il doucement.

\- Je sais, tenta de se rattraper Clarke. Mais ça va, je t'assure.

Là dessus, la blonde tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la navette.

\- Vous deux, ordonna Bellamy à Jasper et Monty. Amenez ça jusqu'à la table et commencez à allumer le feu. Et gardez la fourrure, on la transformera en couverture plus tard.

Les deux hochèrent la tête et empoignèrent la toile.

\- Enfin de la vraie bouffe ! soupira Jasper. J'en avais marre de manger des racines et des fruits secs !

\- T'as eu du lapin au p'tit déj, le contredit son ami.

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Deux lapins. Tu divises ça en cent t'as pas grand chose au final. Rien à voir avec cette bestiole... D'ailleurs tu penses que tu pourrais nous trouver une languide pour aller avec ?

\- Ça doit pouvoir se faire, répondit Monty un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Bellamy marchait en direction de la tente d'Octavia quand il sentit quelqu'un lui attraper le bras. Il se retourna pour voir Finn. Il avait un regard dur qui lui ressemblait très peu.

\- Je peux t'aider, Spacewalker ? lui demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Je veux plus que tu t'approches de Clarke.

Bellamy haussa nonchalamment un sourcil avant de dégager son bras, qu'il croisa avec l'autre.

\- Tiens donc. Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Parce que, enchaîna Finn. T'es pas bon pour elle. T'es bon pour aucun de nous, d'ailleurs. T'amènes des armes au camp, tu veux la guerre avec les Natifs... Tu finiras tous par nous faire tuer un jour ou l'autre. Et j'ai pas envie que t'entraînes Clarke.

_Entraîner Clarke_... Malgré le sérieux de Finn, Bellamy ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Clarke était bien trop bornée pour qu'il puisse l'influencer d'une quelconque manière. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils se disputaient aussi souvent. Si elle l'avait suivi pour les armes, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution pour se protéger des Natifs. Des choses devaient être faites. Finn était tout simplement trop fermé sur ses stupides idéaux pacifiques pour s'en rendre compte.

Mais il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose qui dérangeait le Spacewalker. Le sourire de Bellamy s'agrandit quand il lut autre chose que de la colère dans son regard. De la jalousie. Finn Collins était jaloux de la proximité qu'il avait eu avec la blonde ces derniers temps. Excellent.

\- Clarke est assez grande pour me dire elle-même si elle veut que je garde ou non mes distances, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Par ailleurs, je reçois d'ordre de personne, et certainement pas de toi.

Il s'apprêtait à le dépasser mais Finn lui agrippa à nouveau le bras.

\- C'était pas un ordre. Plus une _suggestion._

\- Et moi je te _suggère_ de lâcher mon bras - sa voix était cette fois dangereusement basse. Maintenant.

Ce fut à ce moment que Raven fit son apparition et mit une main sur le torse de Finn.

\- Wowowo, fit-elle avec un demi-sourire. On se calme, les gars. C'est notre dernière soirée tous ensemble. Si on peut la passer sans que l'un de vous ne finisse à l'infirmerie ce serait pas un mal.

Bellamy regarda Finn pendant encore un moment. Son poing le démangeait, ça c'était clair, mais Raven n'avait pas tort. Pas ce soir.

\- C'est la fête ou bien ? cria-t-il alors au reste du camp.

Une vague de cris enthousiastes lui répondit.

\- Alors que chacun mange à sa faim, sourit-il à nouveau. Prenez la part que vous voulez. Si vous voulez vous resservir, resservez-vous. Ce soir on se lâche.

La foule applaudit.

"OUAIS ! BELLAMY ! BELLAMY ! BELLAMY ! BELLAMY ! ..."

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard provocateur à Finn. La colère se lisait dans ses yeux. Le dégoût, même. Raven dut le sentir puisqu'elle l'attira gentiment à l'écart, une main apaisante sur le torse.

Un sourire étendit les lèvres de Bellamy puis il continua sa route vers la tente de sa soeur. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il était rentré et voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Il passa la tenture. Personne.

\- Octavia ?

Il la chercha des yeux dans la foule sans la voir. Où elle était, bon sang ?

Après un quart d'heure de recherche à fouiller soigneusement toutes les tentes du campement, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Sa soeur n'était pas là.

* * *

Clarke finissait de se désinfecter les écorchures qu'elle avait aux genoux. Elle ne se rappelait même plus comment elle se les étaient faites. A la rivière, peut-être, quand elle avait si majestueusement dérapé. Ou peut-être étaient-ce les ronces qu'elle avait senties sur ses jambes quand ils avaient couru pour fuir le brouillard. Elle ne se rappelait plus. La journée avait été plutôt bien remplie.

"Enfin", se dit-elle en reboutonnant son pantalon tâché se sang. "J'irais le laver demain à la rivière et avec un peu de chance, Octavia ne le remarquera pas."

Une fois rhabillée, elle commença à sortir les algues de son sac. Elle les rangeait dans des pots quand elle entendit quelqu'un rentrer dans la navette. Elle se retourna. Bellamy rentrait dans la navette, l'air livide. Il dépassa Clarke sans même un regard et se mit à chercher quelque chose dans les soutes.

\- Bellamy ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

Aucune réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Octavia, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents tandis qu'il cherchait maintenant dans une caisse de bric-à-brac. Elle est pas rentrée.

\- Comment ça "pas rentrée" ?

\- Pas rentrée ! répéta-t-il, cette fois plus fort. Ça veut dire qu'elle est sortie du camp il y a quelques heures et qu'elle est toujours pas là, princesse !

Clarke s'efforça d'ignorer son ton agressif. Bellamy était inquiet pour sa soeur.

\- Il y a eu du brouillard, cet aprèm'. Elle a sûrement dû se trouver un abri et doit attendre la fin de la nuit pour rentrer. Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien.

Mais Bellamy ne l'écoutait pas et il finit par trouver une lampe torche dans la caisse, qu'il fourra dans son sac à dos.

\- Je peux savoir où tu vas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- A ton avis ? La chercher !

\- Il fait nuit, Bellamy ! s'offusqua-t-elle en se mettant devant la sortie pour lui barrer la route. On ne sort pas la nuit, c'est trop dangereux ! C'est toi qui a fait cette règle, tu te souviens ?

\- Clarke, laisse moi passer.

\- Bellamy.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule et fut surprise de le sentir se relaxer sous ce contact. Bellamy expira un coup et sembla se radoucir. Il la regarda dans les yeux, l'inquiétude se lisait clairement dans son regard.

\- On reste au camp ce soir, lui dit-elle calmement. Demain on partira à l'aube.

\- Et t'espères quoi de moi princesse ? demanda-t-il, un ton en dessous cette fois. Que je reste ici, que je me prenne gentiment un verre alors qu'elle est toute seule dehors ?

\- Sortir en pleine nuit et te faire tuer par un Natif ça aidera pas Octavia.

\- Quelqu'un parle de moi ?

Clarke et Bellamy tournèrent en même temps la tête. Octavia rentrait dans la navette, son sac à dos sur le dos. Nul doute à son air tranquille qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

\- Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ?

Clarke sentit Bellamy se raidir à nouveau sous sa main.

\- Bordel ! Mais t'étais où O ? explosa-t-il. J't'ai cherché partout !

\- J'étais dehors, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas son ton agressif. Juste sortie pour aller cueillir quelques champignons et des fruits sauvages, ajouta-t-elle en tapotant sur son sac.

_Des champignons..._ Même Clarke sentait le mensonge. ll en poussait partout. On avait pas besoin d'aller très loin pour en trouver. Et Bellamy n'était visiblement pas un idiot non plus.

\- Me raconte pas de conneries O ! s'énerva-t-il. Des champignons, ça en pousse dans les 50 mètres autour du camp ! T'es sortie pendant plusieurs heures alors je le répète: t'étais où ?

Sa soeur sembla hésiter à répondre et elle posa son sac sur le sol.

\- D'accord, admit-elle. Je me suis _un peu_ éloignée. J'avais envie de me balader, tu me laisses jamais sortir ! Puis je me suis faite surprendre par le brouillard.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à la jambe ? lui demanda soudain Clarke.

Elle avait l'air de boiter.

\- Juste une foulure, dit Octavia alors que la blonde s'agenouillait pour regarder de plus près. Je suis tombée quand je courrais pour fuir le brouillard.

Bellamy s'énerva davantage.

\- Et tu t'étonnes pour quoi je veux pas que tu sortes ?! A chaque fois que tu fous les pieds dehors tu reviens blessée !

\- C'est dégueulasse ce que tu dis Bell ! s'énerva à son tour la brune. Et complètement faux !

\- Octavia tiens-toi tranquille, lui dit Clarke qui examinait toujours sa cheville.

C'était la seule dans cette pièce à parler calmement.

\- Faux ? enchaîna son frère. C'est quand la dernière fois que t'es sortie sans te faire attaquer par un animal ? Ou par un Natif ? Tu es un aimant à emmerdes, O.

\- Bellamy !

Clarke se retourna pour lui jeter un regard noir puis leva la tête vers sa soeur. Elle avait l'air maintenant blessé et secouait la tête pour empêcher les larmes de monter.

\- Et toi t'es qu'un sale con...

Là dessus, Octavia tourna les talons et sortit comme une furie de la navette, boitant légèrement. Clarke se releva pour jeter un soupir exagéré à Bellamy. Nul doute à son regard qu'il regrettait déjà ses paroles mais le résultat était là.

Il fit un pas pour la suivre mais Clarke l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

\- Laisse, j'y vais.

Elle attrapa un bandage sur la table et s'élança à la poursuite de la brune.

\- Octavia ! l'appela-t-elle une fois qu'elle l'eut rattrapée. Faut pas que tu...

\- Faut pas que je quoi, hein ? explosa-t-elle en se retournant. Faut pas que je prenne au mot ce qu'il dit parce-qu'il est énervé et qu'il le pensait pas ? J'ai pas besoin que tu l'excuses, Clarke ! Si Bellamy veut s'excuser qu'il vienne lui-même !

La blonde ne cilla même pas devant l'agressivité de la jeune femme. _C'était de famille._

\- J'allais dire "faut pas que tu appuies comme ça sur ta cheville parce que tu risques d'aggraver ta blessure".

Octavia baissa la tête, se sentant soudain stupide.

\- Ah... Désolée.

Clarke hocha la tête.

\- Assieds-toi, lui dit-elle en désignant le siège à côté d'elle.

La brune s'exécuta dans un soupir et Clarke s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui retira sa chaussure.

\- Je vois que t'as pris grand soin de mes affaires ça fait plaisir... ironisa Octavia en voyant la boue et le sang séché sur son jean.

\- T'es pas la seule à avoir eu quelques imprévus en chemin, souris à moitié Clarke. Je comptais aller à la rivière demain pour les laver.

\- Profites-en pour emmener tes fringues, répliqua la soeur de Bellamy. J'étais sérieuse quand je te disais que tu schlinguais, ce matin.

La blonde ne releva pas et examina un instant sa blessure. Rien de très grave, juste une foulure. Elle devrait être remise d'ici quelques jours.

\- Tu le penses toi ? lui demanda Octavia.

\- Que quoi ?

\- Que je suis un aimant à emmerdes.

Clarke secoua négativement la tête.

\- Bien sûr que non. T'as pas eu beaucoup de chance depuis qu'on est arrivés ici, c'est tout. Et Bellamy... il ne le pensait pas non plus. Il était juste inquiet pour toi.

\- Je le sais bien. C'est mon frère, je le connais. Il dit souvent des trucs qu'il pense pas. C'est juste que... ça fait mal parfois.

Clarke qui enroulait sa cheville autour d'un bandage, ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-elle dire de plus ?

\- La semaine dernière, on s'était disputés aussi, continua Octavia. Et il m'a dit que sa vie s'était arrêtée le jour où je suis venue au monde.

\- Mais quel idiot... soupira Clarke. J'ai jamais entendu un mensonge pareil ! T'es tout pour lui.

\- Je sais.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de lui remettre sa chaussure, elle se releva.

\- J'ai fini. T'avais raison, c'était juste une foulure. Faudra juste que t'évites de trop marcher pendant les jours qui viennent. Ça veut dire plus de _cueillage de champignons._

\- Je t'emmerde, gronda la brune en s'éloignant tant bien que mal.

Clarke sourit avant de s'éloigner à son tour. Les Blake allaient finir par la tuer.

* * *

Bellamy s'était éloigné de la fête, pris d'un soudain besoin de solitude. Sa tête cognait régulièrement sur le tronc d'arbre sur lequel il s'était appuyé. Il revoyait en boucle la scène qui venait de se passer dans la navette, les mots qu'ils avaient dit à sa soeur, mots qu'il ne pensait pas mais que la colère lui avait fait échapper. Et surtout, le regard blessé qu'elle avait eu avant de tourner les talons.

Il allait la perdre. S'ils n'étaient déjà pas au beau fixe ces derniers temps, un jour ou l'autre, Octavia en aurait marre de ses humeurs et lui tournerait définitivement le dos. Et ce ne serait que la première.

Un verre se matérialisa devant ses yeux. Il leva la tête et croisa les yeux bleus de Clarke.

Avec un hochement de tête, il accepta la boisson.

\- Octavia ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Clarke s'adossa à côté de lui.

\- Elle a... une cheville foulée, rien de très grave. Faudra pas qu'elle s'appuie dessus pendant les jours à venir, mais globalement elle s'en remettra.

\- ...C'est cool.

Bellamy porta le verre à ses lèvres puis en but une grosse gorgée. L'alcool l'empêchait de penser et c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Elle t'en veut pas tu sais, lui dit Clarke au bout d'un moment.

Bellamy lui jeta un regard ironique. L'insulte "sale con" résonnait encore à ses oreilles.

\- Elle cache bien son jeu alors...

\- Elle est énervée, ça c'est clair, mais elle sait bien que tu cherches juste à la protéger. Laisse-lui le temps.

\- T'as fait psy, princesse ? ironisa-t-il.

\- Ok, acquiesça Clarke en commençant à s'éloigner.

Elle n'était pas d'humeur à encaisser un nouveau de ses coups de gueule. Ça avait été visiblement une erreur de chercher à lui remonter le moral. Mais il la retint par le bras.

\- Attends.

Clarke tourna la tête pour lui faire face et il se sentit idiot. Il baissa les yeux.

\- Je suis vraiment doué pour tout faire foirer, hein ?

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. C'est vrai que t'es pas mauvais à ça.

Les lèvres de Bellamy s'étendirent d'un sourire sans joie et il se passa une main sur le visage.

Il avait l'air très peu sûr de lui à cet instant. Clarke ne le voyait que rarement dans cet état là. En fait la seule fois où elle l'avait vu comme ça, c'était dans la forêt, après qu'il ait tué Dax.

Bellamy avait plusieurs façades. Il y avait tout d'abord l'idiot arrogant et méprisable que que Clarke avait rencontré la première fois, et qu'elle avait détesté. Celui qui avait l'air capable de tout et n'importe quoi, tant que ça servait ses propres intérêts et qu'il prenait son pied. Venait ensuite le grand frère protecteur qui protégeait Octavia, et eux avec. Le leader qui faisait ce qui devait être fait.

Et puis, il y avait cet autre Bellamy. Moins sûr de lui, plus hésitant. Peut-être celui qu'elle préférait...

\- T'es un bon frère, lui dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Et un bon leader. Faut juste que t'apprennes à fermer ta bouche de temps en temps.

Il leva doucement les yeux vers elle puis hocha la tête.

\- Merci Clarke. Venant de toi... ça compte beaucoup. Sérieux.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Tu finis pas ton verre ?

\- T'as envie de me voir ivre au point de danser sur une table, princesse ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Clarke le fusilla du regard, puis soupira. Ça y est, il était de retour.

Ils entendirent soudain un bruit dans le ciel et levèrent tous les deux la tête. Un vaisseau sillonnait le ciel telle une étoile filante, descendant droit vers la Terre.

\- Ta mère est en avance, lui glissa Bellamy à l'oreille.

Elle sourit, suivant toujours la navette du regard. Mais son sourire s'estompa. Le vaisseau allait beaucoup trop vite à cette distance du sol.

\- Attends, y a un problème...

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Pas de parachute ?

La Navette continua sa route sans ralentir une seule fois et elle disparut derrière les montagnes. Ils entendirent un bruit de crash avant qu'un épais nuage de fumée ne s'élève dans le ciel.

_Non._

Clarke sentit ses jambes ne plus la porter et elle s'écroula sur les genoux.

La Navette Exodus avait explosé.

* * *

**C'est tout... pour le moment. (Ok je sors)**

**Fin du chap. Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Un peu chiant ? **

**Il y avait un peu moins de moments Bellarke dans ce chapitre, c'est vrai, mais il fallait que je fasse le point avec le reste des persos. D'ailleurs, la confrontation Bellamy / Finn, j'ai beaucoup hésité à ce qu'un ou deux coups partent, mais faut croire que j'avais l'âme d'une pacifiste à ce moment là :p (Vous auriez préféré ?)**

**Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, que vous aimiez ou pas. C'est mon gagne pain :p**


	7. Fusée de détresse

**Pas de tomates, merci ! Je sais que je suis en retard. Mais ! Pour ma défense ce chapitre devait être initialement coupé en deux donc au final, ça revient au même.**

**Je profite pour souhaiter un gros "merde" à tous ceux qui passent / révisent leurs exams en ce moment ! N'oubliez pas de faire des pauses dans vos révisions, sortez, voyez des gens, lisez des fanfics (aha). J'ai moi-même une adorable soeur jumelle qui bosse son bac à l'heure où je vous parle et qui est absolument exécrable...**

**'Fin bref. Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews ! Apparemment, les avis divergent quant au sort de Finn Collins. J'en ai reçu plusieurs qui préféraient que ce soit passé comme ça, que Bellamy ne l'ai pas (encore) frappé et d'autres qui disaient d'emblée "Casse-lui la gueule !". Vous êtes les meilleurs franchement... :)**

**Merci aussi aux guests: Bouhouhou (oui moi aussi j'adore ce côté de Bellamy) et Cherry Boom (tu ne délires pas, ou alors on doit être deux :p).**

**Alors au programme de ce chapitre: des morts, des cadavres, du fluff, deux-trois répliques piquées à la série et une touche de Bellamy-Octavia.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7: FUSEE DE DETRESSE**

_**In the darkness all alone,**_

_Tout seul dans le noir,_

_**And no one cares, there's no one there.**_

_Et personne ne s'en soucie, il n'y a personne ici._

La Navette Exodus s'était crashée à plusieurs kilomètres du camp. Ils étaient partis dès l'aube pour se rendre sur place. A leur arrivée, Bellamy avait fait signe aux quelques 100 qui les avaient accompagnés de sillonner les environs, arme en main, au cas où ils n'auraient pas été les seuls à qui l'explosion avait attisé la curiosité.

Clarke marchait silencieusement dans les décombres, essayant d'ignorer les membres carbonisés qu'elle enjambait, essayant aussi d'ignorer la voix de Miller qui criait au loin qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant. Enfin elle eut une vue d'ensemble. Les débris du vaisseau devaient s'étendre sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Partout tout était couvert de suie, de plaques en métal et de débris en tous genres.

\- Elle devrait pas être ici, souffla Finn qui la regardait.

Raven leva la tête vers Clarke. Elle n'avait pas l'air bouleversé, elle n'avait même pas l'air en colère. Juste... vide.

\- Sa mère était dans la navette. Elle cherche des réponses. Si tu veux l'aider, trouve-moi la boîte noire. Ou des disques durs. Ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait nous aider à comprendre ce qui a causé le crash.

Finn hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Raven continua à chercher de son côté. Elle aussi voulait des réponses.

Comment une telle chose avait pu se produire ? D'abord la communication qu'ils avaient avec l'Arche coupait sans explication, et maintenant ça. Quelque chose clochait. Surtout si quelqu'un comme Abby Griffin embarquait à bord. Raven ne l'avait pas beaucoup connue, mais elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi déterminé à retrouver sa fille. Elle n'aurait jamais embarqué dans la navette sans s'assurer au préalable d'éventuels problèmes techniques. Il avait dû y avoir un problème.

Raven retourna une plaque en métal pour regarder en dessous. Elle eut la désagréable de surprise d'y trouver un cadavre, complètement carbonisé. Une horrible odeur de chair brûlée la prit à la gorge et elle se couvrit le bas du visage avec son bras.

\- Finn, appela-t-elle en reculant d'un pas. Viens voir ça !

Le dénommé la rejoint puis suivit son regard.

\- Un cadavre, dit-il, ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir. Il y en a partout ici.

\- Regarde de plus près. Ses ossements... montra-t-elle avec une grimace de dégoût. Ils sont trop petits pour que ce soient ceux d'un adulte.

\- C'était un enfant, conclut Finn en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur.

\- Et il y avait pas d'enfant à bord de la navette, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Ce qui veut dire...

\- ...Qu'il y avait des Natifs dans les environs au moment où le vaisseau a explosé, compléta Bellamy qui s'approchait. Faut croire qu'ils se sont trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

\- Ta compassion est vraiment touchante, ironisa Finn.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise, Collins ? C'est pas nous qui avons envoyé la navette se crasher ici.

\- Mais ça les Natifs ne le savent pas, dit Raven. Ils pourraient voir ça comme une déclaration de guerre.

\- Peut-être pas...

\- Si les Natifs veulent la guerre, qu'ils viennent, rétorqua Bellamy en ajusta son arme. On les attend.

Et avant que Finn ait le temps de répliquer, il s'éloigna et fit signe à ceux qui portaient une arme d'avoir bien "le doigt sur la gâchette".

Clarke elle, fixait le cadavre à ces pieds, le regard vide.

Peut-être était-ce sa mère ? Peut-être, elle ne savait pas, et elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur sa montre. Brisée, comme à peu près tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Elle la décrocha de son poignet et la posa sur le sol.

Quand Finn lui avait dit qu'ils étaient tous seuls, il y a plusieurs semaines de ça, elle n'avait pas comprit. Elle l'avait même trouvé idiot. Ils n'étaient pas seuls puisqu'ils étaient ensemble ! Mais jamais cette phrase ne lui avait semblé aussi vraie qu'à cet instant.

Ils étaient tous seuls. Elle était toute seule.

* * *

Ils partirent finalement au bout d'une heure. Raven menait la marche, pestant intérieurement qu'ils n'aient pas plus de réponses que quand ils étaient partis.

Ils n'avaient rien trouvé. _Rien_. Les seules pièces du vaisseau qui auraient pu les aider à comprendre le crash étaient trop carbonisées pour qu'elle en tire quoi que ce soit.

Clarke suivait le groupe, légèrement à l'arrière quand Finn vint la rejoindre.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Question stupide. Ça n'allait pas évidemment. Mais il fallait bien qu'il commence quelque part...

\- Ça va, répondit-elle froidement.

\- Tu sais... Si t'as besoin de parler à quelqu'un...

\- Merci, mais ça ira.

\- Clarke...

\- Je te dis que ça va ! cria-t-elle, faisant se retourner plusieurs types devant eux.

Elle se mordilla les lèvres. Elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi sèche. Finn essayait seulement de l'aider.

\- Désolée.

\- Pourquoi on finit toujours par se disputer, tous les deux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Clarke...

Il lui attrapa doucement la main, cherchant le regard de la blonde qui se bornait à l'éviter.

\- De toute manière qu'est-ce que ça change si on se dispute ? murmura-t-elle.

\- On vit un peu sur le même camp et puis ...tu me manques.

Cette fois, Clarke réprima une furieuse envie de le gifler. Raven était à peine à quelques mètres ! Elle dégagea sa main.

\- Dis pas des trucs comme ça !

\- Pourquoi ? C'est la vérité. J'arrive pas à oublier ce qu'on a eu tous les deux...

\- Et bah essaye ! lui lança-t-elle avant d'accélérer le pas pour le dépasser.

* * *

Il devait être un peu plus de midi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au camp. Bellamy rassembla les armes puis expliqua brièvement ce qu'ils avaient trouvé, à savoir pas grand chose. Octavia ne le salua même pas quand il la croisa. Elle lui en voulait toujours ?

\- Ta cheville va mieux ? tenta-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? T'es étonnée que je me la soit pas fracturée pendant ton absence ? lâcha-t-elle, amère.

Elle lui en voulait. Parfait. Il verrait ça plus tard. Il avait d'autres problèmes à régler.

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Clarke. La jeune femme venait de poser son sac et se dirigeait vers la navette, la mine renfermée.

Il n'avait pas osé lui parler depuis la veille. Que pouvait-il dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on était supposé dire à quelqu'un qui venait de perdre sa mère ? _Toutes mes condoléances _? C'est sûr que ça allait l'aider à se sentir mieux !

Il détourna la tête. Si Clarke voulait parler, elle s'ouvrirait. Il n'allait pas lui forcer la main.

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, annonça-t-il en ce tournant vers le reste des 100. Des Natifs ont été tués par l'explosion de la navette. On sait pas grand chose mais on est sûr qu'il y avait des civils.

Le campement s'affola à ses dernières paroles.

\- Des Natifs ?

\- Ça veut dire qu'ils vont attaquer ?

\- Ils vont vouloir nous tuer...

\- Ça on en sait rien, affirma Bellamy pour les calmer. Mais une chose est sûre, va falloir qu'on soit deux fois plus prudents à partir de maintenant.

Il montra le volumineux fusil qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

\- Vous voyez ça ? On avait dit qu'ils nous serviraient jusqu'à ce que les soldats de l'Arche arrivent. Mais les choses ont changé. Les soldats maintenant, c'est nous. Plus personne ne sort du camp sans un de ces trucs.

\- Et pourquoi on devrait être sur la défensive ? intervint Finn debout un peu plus loin. T'as dit toi-même qu'on avait rien à se reprocher.

\- Finn... commença Bellamy en essayant de parler le plus calmement possible. Je sais pas ce qui se passe dans la tête des Natifs, mieux je m'en fous. Mais si c'était le contraire qui s'était passé je verrais pas ça comme un message pour dire "soyons potes" !

\- On pourrait juste leur expliquer qu'on a rien à voir là-dedans.

Bellamy se retint de sourire. Parfois, il se demandait comment ça devait être d'habiter dans le monde de Finn Collins. Il devait faire beau là-bas...

\- Et qui irait leur expliquer ? Toi peut-être ?

\- Bien sûr. Si quelqu'un doit s'y coller j'irais leur parler, dit-il, ignorant le regard de Raven à côté de lui qui disait clairement _"c'est hors de question"._

\- Même si t'arrivais à trouver leur camp, et ça c'est pas sûr du tout, tu serais mort transpercé par une lance avant de les avoir approchés de cinquante mètres !

\- Il a raison Finn, intervint soudain Raven.

Bellamy fit un hochement de tête à la brune alors que Finn la fusillait du regard, puis il s'éloigna.

\- On a réussi à s'en sortir sans l'Arche jusqu'à présent, continua Bellamy. Et on va continuer. Faites ce que vous faisiez jusqu'à maintenant. Et si jamais les Natifs venaient à attaquer... On leur montrera qu'on a pas peur d'eux !

Le camp émit quelques ésclamtions ratifiantes puis tous reprirent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. La vague de panique d'il y avait cinq minutes avait déjà disparu.

Bellamy ne se rappelait plus quand est-ce qu'il avait acquis ce pouvoir sur le camp, quand est-ce qu'il avait appris à trouver les mots pour les calmer, les faire écouter en disant autre chose que "Faites tout ce que vous voulez". Les paroles de Clarke de la veille résonnèrent à ses oreilles.

_T'es un bon leader._

Il sourit. Se pourrait-il que la princesse avait raison, une fois de plus ?

Puis il se dirigea vers Raven.

\- Raven...

\- Garde tes remerciements, Blake, le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Si je t'ai appuyé, c'est pour qu'on fasse front commun contre ces bâtards. Te fais pas de fausses idées !

\- C'est pas ça que je...

\- Et puis Finn n'a pas entièrement tort, tu sais. Tu devrais l'écouter de temps en temps !

\- Tu vas me laisser en placer une ?

La brune leva un sourcil surpris avant que Bellamy ne reprenne la parole.

\- Faudrait que tu me rendes un service.

* * *

Octavia s'était réfugiée dans sa tente. Allongée sur le ventre, elle était plongée dans le carnet qu'elle lisait. Un sourire étendit ses lèvres alors que ses doigts effleuraient la page où Lincoln avait fait un portrait d'elle.

\- Octavia ?

La brune fit presque un bond de deux mètres puis ferma brusquement le carnet.

\- Bell ! Putain tu m'as fait peur !

\- Tu faisais quoi ? lui demanda celui-ci dans son dos.

\- Rien rien, fit-elle en glissant rapidement le bouquin sous une couverture. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je vais chasser.

\- Cool. Amuse-toi bien.

\- Tu veux venir ?

Cette fois, Octavia tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi chasser ?

Elle avait de quoi être surprise. Son frère ne l'emmenait jamais chasser. En fait, il ne l'emmenait jamais nulle part. Les seules fois où elle était sortie du camp s'étaient faites dans son dos.

Sa moue se fit aussitôt suspicieuse.

\- Ça cache quoi ?

\- Un frère ne peut pas vouloir passer du temps avec sa petite soeur ?

\- Ça cache quoi ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Ça cache rien. Si les Natifs attaquent je préfère que tu saches tirer à ce moment-là. Il est grand temps que t'apprennes à te servir de ça, ajouta-t-il en laissant tomber un fusil à côté de sa soeur, sous le regard ahuri de cette dernière.

Son frère lui donnait une arme. Du soudoiement à l'état pur. Cet idiot devait sûrement s'en vouloir du comportement qu'il avait eu avec elle la veille et cherchait à se faire pardonner en faisant quelque chose dont, si quelqu'un lui avait parlé plus tôt, elle en aurait volontiers éclaté de rire.

Octavia passa doucement ses doigts sur l'arme. D'un autre côté, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de sortir. D'ailleurs pour être tout à fait honnête, elle s'ennuyait comme un rat mort.

\- Je... Je crois que j'ai rien à faire aujourd'hui, finit-elle par marmonner.

\- Parfait. On se retrouve devant la navette dans cinq minutes.

Là-dessus, Bellamy passa la tenture et se dirigea vers le vaisseau. En plus des armes, il avait plusieurs trucs à prendre avant de partir.

Rentrant dans la navette, il s'arrêta net quand il y aperçut Clarke. Elle était appuyée sur une table, le regard dans le vague. Un silence s'installa alors qu'il s'avançait pour fouiller dans les soutes du vaisseau.

Enfin il trouva ce qu'il était venu chercher. Une bâche pour se protéger en cas de brouillard. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'emmener sa soeur bien loin, mais il préférait cette fois se préparer à toute éventualité. Spacewalker avait dit que c'était efficace. Y avait intérêt, autrement il le tuait.

\- Je vais chasser, finit-il par dire en rangeant le volumineux tissu dans son sac.

Clarke tourna la tête vers lui, comme si elle venait juste de remarquer sa présence.

\- Ah... Ok. Sois prudent, dit-elle machinalement.

\- J'emmène O.

\- D'accord. Allez pas trop loin, par contre, recommenda-t-elle. Faut pas qu'elle appuie trop sur sa jambe.

\- ...Je ferais gaffe.

Clarke lui adressa un mi-sourire qui lui parut faux avant de faire mine de chercher quelque chose dans l'inventaire de l'infirmerie.

_Ok. Elle veut pas parler. T'as pris ce que t'étais venu chercher, maintenant tu te casses._

Mais quelque chose l'arrêta et il continua de la fixer. Clarke voulut se saisir d'un pot sur l'étagère, mais sa main le heurta. Le pot glissa du meuble avant de se briser sur le sol en mille morceaux. Elle se baissa pour en ramasser les débris quand brusquement elle s'arrêta net, tête baissée. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui couvraient le visage, si bien qu'on ne voyait pas son expression, mais Bellamy crut voir ses épaules tressauter.

Il inspira un grand coup et s'approcha d'elle, s'agenouillant à sa hauteur.

\- Clarke ?

Il lui prit doucement le menton pour lui faire relever la tête. C'est là qu'il vit les yeux rouges et brillants de la jeune femme. Elle se mordit la lèvre mais une larme coula quand même le long de sa joue.

\- Hey...

Sans réfléchir, Clarke se pencha en avant et passa ses mains autour de Bellamy, la tête enfouie dans son torse. Ce dernier se figea un instant, surpris, avant qu'il n'enroule ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer un peu plus vers lui.

Il sentit alors les mains de Clarke s'agripper de toutes ses forces à son t-shirt, les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur ses joues alors qu'elle étouffait quelques sanglots. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Ça le tuait de la voir comme ça. Si fragile, si loin de la Clarke active et pleine de répondant qu'il cotoyait d'habitude. Peut-être trop active, finalement. Toujours à s'occuper des autres, toujours à vouloir régler tous les problèmes du camp, sauf les siens. La Navette Exodus avait été visiblement la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase.

\- Alors ça, c'est quelque chose que j'aurais jamais cru voir...

Les deux tournèrent la tête en même temps. Octavia se tenait sur le seuil de la navette, son sac sur le dos. Clarke fut comme ramenée à la raison et se redressa brusquement pour essuyer ses yeux, s'infligeant par la même occasion une baffe mentale. Bellamy, d'un mouvement de tête, fit signe à sa soeur de l'attendre dehors.

\- Prends ta journée.

La blonde s'essuya le reste de ses larmes d'un revers du bras et se retourna, évitant son regard.

\- Non c'est pas...

\- Clarke. Prends ta journée, répéta-t-il, son ton montrant que ça ne prêtait pas à la discussion.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui avant de finalement soupirer, vaincue. Bellamy hocha la tête puis il se dirigea vers l'extérieur, où l'attendait Octavia.

\- Et si je te vois bosser quand je reviens, ajouta-t-il à mi-chemin, toi et moi on aura un problème, princesse.

* * *

\- Hors de question.

\- O...

\- Non Bell y a pas de "O" qui tienne ! Là t'abuses ! C'est mort, je refuse.

\- C'est ça ou tu restes au camp, répondit son frère d'une voix sans appel. Allez, discute pas.

Octavia lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de soupirer. Elle glissa les deux armes dans son sac et l'enfila sur son dos. Puis, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son frère qui la hissa sur le sien. Il la porta jusqu'à la porte du camp, sous les yeux étonnés du type qui montait la garde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, toi ?

L'adolescent leva les deux mains en l'air pour marmonner un "rien rien", avant de tourner la tête pour masquer son rire.

L'ignorant royalement, Bellamy poussa la porte et avança jusqu'à la forêt, sa soeur toujours sur le dos.

\- Je continue à penser que c'est ridicule, grinça cette dernière.

\- T'as entendu Clarke. Faut pas que t'appuies sur ta cheville.

\- C'est juste une entorse, Bell ! protesta-t-elle. Ça n'allait pas me tuer de marcher !

\- C'est comme ça.

Bellamy la sentit presque lever les yeux au ciel dans son dos puis il sentit Octavia poser sa tête sur son épaule. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait portée de cette manière, c'était sur l'Arche, une dizaine d'années auparavant. Octavia ne sortait pas de la cabine et s'ennuyait. C'était devenu un jeu.

La pensée lui arracha un sourire. Ça avait l'air si loin tout ça...

\- T'es plus lourde que dans mon souvenir... OUCH ! grimaça-t-il après qu'Octavia l'eut octroyé d'un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Et tu frappes plus fort aussi.

\- Tant mieux.

Ils marchèrent pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Bellamy décide qu'ils étaient au bon endroit et ne pose sa soeur sur le sol.

\- Je croyais qu'on allait chasser ?

\- Pour ça faudrait que tu saches tirer, se moqua-t-il alors qu'il la débarrassait de son sac à dos.

Il y sortit les armes et en tendit une à sa soeur.

\- Première leçon: le trou qui tire les balles, tu le mets devant.

\- Je suis morte de rire...

\- Deuxième: tu vises. Tiens... ajouta-t-il en désignant l'arbre à quelques mètres d'eux. Entraîne-toi là-dessus.

Octavia cala tant bien que mal le fusil sur son épaule et essaya de viser. Un "pang" sonore s'échappa de l'arme lorsqu'elle appuya sur la gâchette. Elle soupira. _Manqué._

\- Réessaye.

La brune s'exécuta et tira une deuxième fois. La balle passa à quelques centimètres de l'arbre, sans le toucher.

\- C'est l'arbre que je te demande de viser, pas le vent, railla Bellamy.

\- Je t'emmerde !

Octavia cala un peu plus le fusil contre elle, bien déterminée à faire disparaître le sourire en coin de son frère.

\- Ça m'étonne pas que vous vous entendiez si bien tous les deux, finit-elle par dire, l'oeil dans le viseur. Vous êtes deux grandes gueules.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Toi et Clarke.

_PANG._

Bellamy fronça les sourcils, surpris par son sous-entendu.

\- Moi et Clarke ?

\- Hum.

\- On est co-leader, répondit-il machinalement. C'est notre boulot de nous supporter.

\- J'ai vu ça... fit sa soeur avec un petit sourire.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, la coupa-t-il, sachant très bien à quoi elle faisait allusion. Elle était dans un moment de faiblesse, j'étais là. C'est tout.

_Et ça avait l'air d'être une tooooorture pour toi_... faillit ironiser sa soeur.

La vérité, c'est que ce n'était l'acte en lui même auquel elle faisait allusion. Certes, voir Bellamy et Clarke - Clarke ! - les bras l'un dans l'autre avait de quoi en choquer plus d'un. Mais c'était plus le regard qu'avait eu son frère à ce moment-là. Doux, protecteur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec quiconque hormis elle.

\- Sors la carte du leadership avec les autres si tu veux, enchaîna Octavia en se concentrant à nouveau sur sa cible. Mais pas avec moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?

\- Que tu l'aimes bien.

_PANG._

\- Tout le monde l'aime bien. C'est la princesse, celle qui s'occupe toujours des autres.

\- Mais toi tu l'aimes _vraiment _bien, insista-t-elle.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit son frère se passer négligemment la main dans ses cheveux, geste qu'il faisait toujours quand on abordait un sujet qui le dérangeait.

\- J'aime bien un tas de personnes, finit-il par sourire, espérant que ça la fasse taire. En particulier les filles aussi bien fichues.

\- C'est drôle ça, se moqua sa soeur. J'ai pas vu beaucoup de filles sortir de ta tente récemment.

_PANG._

L'écorce de l'arbre émit un "crac" lorsque la balle la frappa de plein fouet. Octavia envoya un sourire victorieux à son frère. _Touché._

\- Un peu trop à droite, fit Bellamy, clairement refroidi par sa dernière remarque. Réessaye.

\- Pff. Tu dis que les Natifs vont peut-être nous attaquer. Faudrait pas qu'on économise les balles ?

\- On les économisera quand tout le monde tirera correctement. Toi y comprise.

Octavia souffla avant de repositionner le fusil contre son épaule. Bellamy avait l'air de croire dur comme fer qu'il y aurait des représailles pour l'incident de la Navette.

\- Tu sais... murmura-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. Peut-être que les Natifs nous attaquerons pas.

\- T'es daccord avec Finn ? Ça m'aurait étonné...

\- Non, non... le contredit-elle immédiatement. C'est pas ça. T'as sûrement raison mais... Peut être qu'il y a des Natifs qui nous veulent aucun mal.

Elle vit son frère froncer les sourcils et regretta aussitôt d'être allée aussi loin dans ses paroles.

\- Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- ...Non, rien.

Bellamy lui lança un regard suspicieux mais n'insista pas. Il se positionna derrière elle pour l'aider à mieux caler l'arme quand brusquement, il s'arrêta net. Levant la main, il fit signe à Octavia de se taire et scruta les environs, fronçant les sourcils. Il vit à peine les buissons bouger à côté d'eux qu'un puma en sortit et se rua sur Bellamy, qui poussa d'instinct sa soeur sur le sol.

L'animal était agressif et Bellamy, à terre, eut du mal à se défendre. Parant l'attaque de ses crocs de son bras, il cherchait à tâtons son arme avec l'autre. Mais le puma lui attaqua le poignet et Bellamy sentit ses crocs s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Grimaçant de douleur, il essaya de se dégager tandis que ses ongles grattaient la terre à côté de lui.

_PANG._

Soudain, l'animal s'immobilisa au dessus de lui. Ses crocs lâchèrent progressivement son poignet jusqu'à ce qu'il n'émette un dernier rugissement et ne s'effondre, l'écrasant de son poids. Bellamy se dégagea d'un revers du bras et roula sur le côté en tenant son poignet, essoufflé. A côté de lui, Octavia était agenouillée sur le sol, le fusil encore fumant dans ses mains.

_Alors ça, elle allait lui ressortir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours..._

Devant son air inquiet, il hocha la tête puis reposa sa tête sur la terre, fermant les yeux.

\- Ça va aller pour les leçons... souffla-t-il.

* * *

Il avait finalement laissée sa soeur marcher sur le retour. Bellamy avait beau être fort, il n'aurait pas pu porter à lui tout seul un puma d'une soixantaine de kilos avec une Octavia sur le dos. Laquelle avait passé tout le trajet avec un sourire aux lèvres, visiblement très fière d'elle.

\- Ta première bestiole, commenta son frère alors qu'ils passaient la porte du camp.

\- Je sais ! Ça se fête, non ?

\- Pas de fête ce soir, vaut mieux rationner... Quoi ? ajouta-t-il devant son regard étonné.

\- Rien, rien... fit-elle en souriant. C'est juste... surprenant. Si je te connaissais pas Bellamy, je dirais que tu deviens responsable.

\- Tss. Va mettre ça à la réserve au lieu de dire des conneries.

\- Ok. On se voit tout à l'heure alors. Hé toi ! cria-t-elle à un type qui passait par là. Viens m'aider s't'eplait !

Le type acquiesça et ce fut ensemble qu'ils portèrent la lourde bâche jusqu'à la réserve. Bellamy regarda un moment s'éloigner sa soeur, puis il se dirigea vers la navette. Raven s'y trouvait, occupée à faire des munitions sur une table. Elle leva la tête quand elle le vit entrer.

\- Hey... T'es blessé ?

Elle indiqua le sang qui coulait le long de sa main.

\- Hum ? Ah rien, fit-il en essuyant négligemment son poignet sur son pantalon. Juste une attaque de puma mutant.

\- Hum. La routine, en effet.

\- Où est Clarke ?

La brune attrapa une nouvelle douille pour la remplir de poudre.

\- Je l'ai vue rentrer dans sa tente il y a quelques heures, lui dit-elle. Elle est pas ressortie depuis. Je crois qu'elle dort.

\- ...C'est cool.

Il y eut un silence avant que Bellamy ne reprenne la parole.

\- Alors ?

Raven posa la munition qu'elle tenait et dans un soupir, sortit un objet de sa poche, qu'elle tendit à Bellamy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je suis vraiment _très _très douée.

Bellamy esquissa un sourire et fourra l'objet dans la poche de son blouson.

\- Je te revaudrai ça.

\- Y a intérêt.

* * *

Clarke émergea doucement de son sommeil. La fatigue qu'elle avait accumulée ces derniers jours avait finalement eu raison d'elle, au point qu'elle ne se rappelait même plus s'être endormie. Elle bâilla puis se redressa dans son lit. Au vue de l'absence de lumière qui passait à travers sa tente, il devait faire nuit. Quelle heure était-il ? Automatiquement, elle regarda à son poignet. 22h54. Elle avait dormi un peu plus de neuf heures. Autant dire une éternité...

_Attends. Quoi ?_

Clarke regarda à nouveau et écarquilla les yeux. La montre de son père était là, à son poignet. Les aiguilles tournaient, le verre n'était pas cassé. Elle était comme neuve.

_C'est quoi. Ce. Délire._

Elle caressa doucement le verre. Elle rêvait ? Elle n'en avait pas l'impression. Pourtant, elle sûre qu'elle ne marchait plus quand elle l'avait laissée près de la navette, le matin.

Elle se leva derechef et sortit de sa tente. Bellamy coupait du bois à l'extérieur, Octavia l'aidait. Cette vision lui fit chaud au coeur. Ça avait l'air d'aller mieux tous les deux... Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

\- Bellamy !

Ce dernier leva la tête vers elle et Clarke lui montra son poignet.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

Bellamy plissa les yeux.

\- Je dirais une montre à première vue. La tienne si je me souviens bien.

\- Exact. La même que j'ai laissée près de la navette ce matin. Je l'ai retrouvée à mon poignet en me réveillant, tu trouves pas ça _bizarre_ ?

\- Très bizarre, fit Bellamy en retournant à sa besogne, alors que Clarke esquissait un petit sourire.

\- Je suppose que quelqu'un a dû la trouver, ajouta-t-il en coupant une nouvelle branche qu'il tendit à sa soeur. Et l'a ramenée au camp.

\- Quelqu'un ? répeta la blonde. Et pourquoi _quelqu'un_ aurait fait ça ?

\- Il a dû se dire que c'était bête de foutre en l'air une si belle montre. Surtout quand on avait une mécano qui pouvait la réparer en deux temps trois mouvements.

_Raven_. Clarke se mit en tête de la remercier plus tard.

\- Il ? Donc c'est un garçon ?

\- Et ça t'étonne princesse ? se moqua-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de mecs au camp qui feraient n'importe quoi pour tes beaux yeux.

\- Je devrais peut-être y aller alors, sourit-elle. Tu sais... histoire de... les _remercier._

Le regard de Bellamy se noircit et, ravie de son petit effet, Clarke tourna les talons. Avant de se retourner après quelques mètres.

\- Ah et... Bellamy ? Merci.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire et la regarda s'éloigner quelques instants. Quand il se retourna, il vit que sa soeur s'était arrêtée de travailler et le fixait, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Quoi ?

_**Did you see the sparks filled with hope ?**_

_As-tu vu les étincelles remplies d'espoir ?_

_**You are not alone 'cause someone's out there,**_

_Tu n'es pas seul car il y a quelqu'un dehors,_

_**Sending out flares.**_

_Qui envoie des fusées de détresse._

* * *

**Voilà voilà.**

**Alors quelques explications :**

**La chanson citée dans ce chapitre est **_**Flares**_** de The Script, "flares" voulant dire "fusées de détresse" en anglais (ou "boules de lumière" selon le contexte mais ça fait de suite moins classe). Je suis nulle pour choisir les titres alors j'ai pris dès le départ le nom d'une chanson qui me faisait penser à la série. Et puis j'aimais bien l'idée que Bellamy soit la "fusée de détresse" de Clarke :)**

**Et oui, petit hug Bellarke dans ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de faire au mieux vu qu'ils ne sont pas très démonstratifs dans la série (ces idiots).**

**Je réponds toujours aux reviews par ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez. ****Ç****a prend une minute et c'est super motivant ! :)**


End file.
